Unfreezing the Will of Inheritance
by BehindBlueSky
Summary: Two years after the battle with Primo's Mist Guardian, Tsuna see himself in a kind of situation that has no come back. Attempts of killing, inheritance ceremony, new enemies, ten-year-bazooka and time travel. How will he react with all those happenings?
1. A new hitman adventure begins

**Summary: **Two years after the battle with Primo's Mist Guardian, Tsuna see himself in a kind of situation that has no come back. Attempts of killing, inheritance ceremony, new enemies, ten-year-bazooka and time travel. How will he react with all those happenings?

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira-sensei does.**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by me. Any mistakes please point out to me and I'll immediately fix it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>__A New Hitman Adventure Begins_

* * *

><p>It was exactly 7 hours and 40 minutes when an infant dressing a black mini suit and a black fedora with orange ribbon, was trying to wake up a boy, whose hair was brown and completely disheveled. It could be a common thing if the one trying to wake the boy up wasn't a mafioso in an infant form. The poor petit, whose smirk was getting wider every second, was already on his fourth attempt to wake that boy in deep sleep, when he finally had an answer from the brunet. But what happened the next second only caused to his patience wears thin over Tsuna.<p>

"Oi! Wake up!" his incredibly childish voice echoed through the room, "Wake up _now _or you'll regret later!"

"Just five more minutes, mom!" The boy pleaded with a sleepy voice, turning to the other side of the bed, completely ignoring the dark aura that spread around his bedroom. Little he knew he was about to face hell in earth.

That was it. An evil smirk spread across the infant's face and he tilted his fedora hat. The infant, Reborn, that's how he is called, jumped on the boy and a gun magically appeared in his hand. Leon had been transformed from his chameleon form to a gun.

"Well, I warned you..." He pulled the trigger and soon after a gunshot was heard.

"REEBOOOOOORN!"

When Tsunayoshi Sawada, but called by many as Tsuna for short—a sixteen-years-old boy and a Namimori's High school student, went to the kitchen, he came upon a scene more than normal to him after three years living with his beloved, _no_, sadistic tutor known as Reborn who came to be his mafia tutor. I-pin, a little Chinese girl, and Lambo were arguing about something trivial. Maybe Lambo was trying to steal that little hitman's food. _Again_.

"Hm..." Murmured a young mother with a friendly smile on her face. "What was that noise earlier, Tsu-kun?" His mother asked with a calm voice.

"It was nothing, mom." Tsuna answered with a bored expression and his eyes landed on the infant beside him. Reborn doesn't give him a rest every single day, only to make his student's life like a living hell. Maybe he should think of him as a mere and the main source of entertainment, as a toy. Well, exactly as a toy.

Remembering about that, he let out a long sigh.

"Tsuna!"

_And speaking of the devil_, Tsuna thinks, preparing himself for what would come next.

"Yes, Reborn..." Tsuna said in a discouraged tone, looking at the baby who had jumped in the chair he always sat when he was at the table.

"Do you know what time is it?" he challenged nonchalantly.

The boy tilted his head, with eyebrows furrowed. That question was rather curious. If he remembered well, not even before Reborn asked him such question when he could easily obtain the answer. So, it was quite intriguing.

"Huh? Hours?" he sounded clueless and looked at his watch. He understood at the same moment why Reborn asked him the hours. And before he could give an answer to the arconaleno, he let out his famous squeak.

His eyes widened in a second and in a quick movement, he grabbed a plate of toast.

"I'm late!" And he went out of the house, running really fast. "I'm off!"

An unnoticeable smirk appeared on Reborn's face. He knew it; he really couldn't stop using Tsuna as his toy. How could he? It was so easy put the boy in an uncomfortable situation and was amusing watch his reactions.

"Damn, that Reborn. He could have at least told me I was _this_ late!" he sighed. The young boss walked with a hand pressing his belly, doing a pained expression. "I was so rushed and didn't have time to appropriately ate my breakfast."

He was caught in surprise when his stomach rumbled, making his face turn a deep red.

"Argh, perfect!" he stopped walking and caught a deep breath. "And now my tummy is rumbling!"

Before looking up, he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna spun on his heel and saw that Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking toward him.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted, smiling to his friends. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera said respectfully to Tsuna, as usual. Then he looked to the raven-haired boy next to him, Yamamoto, and frowned. "Tch! And why the hell did you have to come along too, you baseball freak?"

It didn't offend the raven-haired boy at all, and he just smiled widely.

"Maa, maa! Isn't it best when you walk to school with your friends? As they say: _the more, the merrier_!" Said the Rain Guardian calmly while they resumed their walk to school.

_As expected of Yamamoto, calm as ever_, Tsuna thought before hearing his own belly complaining about the lack of food again. He quickly raised his right hand and pressed it, and he immediately got embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." He said blushing.

"There is no reason to apologize, Juudaime!" Gokudera assured, although he himself was also with his cheeks in a bright color of red.

Yamamoto gave his usual laugh making Tsuna laugh as well.

It has been three years since he has been making this same walk to the school with his friends, who were his guardians as well. And it has been three years since he was introduced to the mafia world, and thinking about such things made him sigh; certainly, time had passed too quickly. Though he is always saying he don't want to be a mafia boss, Reborn never listen to what he say and Tsuna always has to do what the tutor ask him to.

Since the hard battle in the future and the confusion with the Simon family, Tsuna and his guardians were having problems, one after another. Rivals families coming to assassinate the soon-to-be Tenth Vongola had turned more than routine, even the brunette hated to admit it, but this whole situation had become ridiculous.

He definitely couldn't be the new head of the Vongola. This situation was too frightening. He didn't want it; especially after hearing the last words spoken by Daemon Spade in his battle when the Simon family was deceived.

"Ah!" he sighed again.

Being an exaggerated person as he was, Gokudera stopped walking immediately and run at his boss' side.

"Did something happen, Juudaime?" he, the self-proclaimed right-hand man of the Tenth Vongola, asked in concern.

Tsuna cursed himself for showing his concerns.

"Hmm… Not really, I was only thinking about the battle against Daemon," he said, feeling a shiver go through his spine as he remembered once again what happened at the time, "And what he told me before he could finally rest in peace next to his beloved Elena."

"There's nothing to worry about, Tsuna!" Yamamoto assured him, giving him one of his best smiles to cheer his friend.

"Damn you..." Gokudera growled at Yamamoto. "I was about to say it! But, although it pains me to say it, baseball freak is right, Juudaime! That fucking bastard D. Spade has already been defeated and he can no longer do anything to warm you."

_This isn't what I was concerned about Gokudera-kun_, Tsuna thought discouraged. What really concerned him was the real possibility of Daemon really doing something if Tsuna mess up the Vongola. _B-But wait… Why am I thinking about it? It's as if I willing to be the boss and I won't be! Never!_

He shook his head, definitely pushing away this idea out of his mind.

"Yes, you guys are right." He said giving a small laugh.

* * *

><p>The bell rang announcing the end of one more period, but this one was much more expected by the brown-haired boy which hair was able to defy the laws of gravity. He stood up from his desk, stretched himself and took his bento from under the desk.<p>

"I was about to die any minute… I really hate math." He said to himself, laughing after. "Reborn would probably kick me if he heard it."

"I'm glad you guessed it, dame-Tsuna." Said a childish voice and before Tsuna could turn around to face who spoke, he was thrown to the floor by a direct kick in the chest.

"Ouch! What the… Reborn! It hurts!" Tsuna shouted, both surprised and angry at the same time. He massaged the affected area in the chest in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"Juudaime! Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto were heading toward to their boss who was lying on the ground and offered help stretching out their hands.

"T-Thank you, guys." Said the brown-haired boy taking their hands and then looked at the baby hitman who was now on his desk. "Hey, Reborn! Why did you do that for?"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera acknowledged looking at the baby mafioso.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said in his customary greeting.

"Yo, kiddo!" Yamamoto grinned. "It's always funny to see how you always salutes Tsuna, haha!"

"You baseball bastard!" Gokudera grunted to Yamamoto. "In what way it's funny to see Juudaime like that? You can't be serious! No offence, Reborn-san," he quickly added. "It isn't one bit funny!"

"Gokudera-kun, please don't fight Yamamoto, ne?" Tsuna pleaded.

"If you're asking me Juudaime, then I won't." Gokudera said retreating, but clearly unhappy.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed again.

_H-He really has no idea of the situation!_, Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Reborn!" Tsuna turned his attention to the sadistic home-tutor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Reborn smiled sadistically before answering. Somewhat, it made a bad impression on Tsuna.

"I need to make an announcement and for that I'll need all the guardians here. Well, everyone but that stupid cow, of course." He said with an expression of amusement clearly stamped on his small face. "Tsuna!" He called out in an imperial tone.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna was already fearing what he would hear next.

Reborn smirked as he pictured the next reaction of his stupid student.

"Go find Hibari and bring him along with you, we'll be on the roof."

It was as he expected. Tsuna was a little slow when it comes to thinking, but when he understood what he had just asked him to do, his eyes went wide as if someone was trying to gouge them out of his skull.

"EEH? NO WAY!" he shouted, shaking his head .

That was one of last things he wanted to do. Kyoya Hibari wasn't someone you could just order around, if you wanted to live and see the sun rise the next day, that is.

Reborn smirked evilly, "Yes way. So _go_!"

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes trying to persuade Kyoya Hibari, Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Tsuna finally spoke the keyword to make him, who was already with his tonfas prepared to bite to death, follow him to the place agreed by Reborn. But in the end, Tsuna felt like he had lost some years of his life as Hibari and him walked up the stairs to the roof.<p>

Though Hibari was already formed in high school, he remained in the Student Committee as the Prefect—just like he did in middle school. Perhaps no one was able to hold that title with so pride as much as Kyoya, or perhaps no one was able to just by fearing of having to confront the man and being bitten to death. And not even the Principal seemed like it bored him. No one dared to say no to the scary guardian.

"Dame-Tsuna, why did you take so long?" Asked the tutor when his student and the cloud guardian entered the roof.

"I-I was trying to bring Hibari-san." And everyone could clearly see in what deplorable state he was; he was with already dark red bruises formed in his arms and his right cheek was swollen. "Hibari-san didn't want to hear me at first."

Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"What a pathetic sign, you don't even know how to control his own subordinates."

_He says that because he doesn't know what I've been through_, Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out. "Are you all right?" He pointed to the numerous bruises in Tsuna's arms. "That Hibari bastard! How dare him do this to Juudaime! I'll go beat the crap outta him!" He shouted, already getting in hands his dynamites and lit them with his cigarette.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed nervously, stopping him before he could get hurt, or worse, blowing up the whole school and then surely making the cloud guardian angry. An angry Hibari was never good. "You don't have to, Hibari-san is already here. See?"

Gokudera looked at Hibari, who was ignoring them, and bit his bottom lip.

"If Juudaime says so…" And he put his dynamites back inside of his clothes. "Well, why you called us here, Reborn-san?"

"Before I explain," Reborn said tilting his fedora hat a little forward. "Would you like to come out of hiding, Mist Guardian, Dokuro Chrome?"

"C-Chrome?" Tsuna asked looking surprised towards to a fragile-looking girl coming to him.

"Boss." She said shyly. "Mukuro-sama couldn't come, then I came in his place."

"I see." Tsuna said feeling a bit relaxed, he still felt pretty uncomfortable with Mukuro's presence.

"Now we're very reunited to the EXTREME!" Ryohei Sasagawa shouted making everyone close their ears with their hands, especially Tsuna who was next to his senior.

"Haha, senpai, always excited." Yamamoto laughed of his senior's antics.

"Tch. Sports freaks."

Reborn cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is here." Reborn began, jumping to Tsuna's shoulder and pulling out from inside his black hat a letter, which was sealed with a red seal and then showed to everyone.

_That red seal...! It can't be!_ Tsuna thought, starting to get alarmed.

"R-Reborn, don't tell me…" He said to the petite in his shoulder, trying to find the right words. "The Ninth…"

"That's right, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a smile. "Just like at that time, I still think it's early, but it seems that the Ninth believe this time you'll be ready."

"What's it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked looking at the letter to the hitman with furrowed brows.

"Read the letter to them, Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

"B-But I can't read Italian, Reborn! Don't say such ridiculous things!" he argued trying to sound convincing to his tutor to stop to ask the impossible.

"Once dame-Tsuna, always dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed, "Well, it can't be helped. Here, Gokudera." He opened the sealed letter and handed it to Hayato Gokudera.

Gokudera, Vongola's Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed Tsuna's right-hand man, read it with an increasingly surprise in his eyes. Then, he looked from the letter to Tsuna with surprise and happiness all over his face.

"T-This…" he spoke practically with no voice.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked worried. "What happened? What does it say in the letter?"

"Spit it out, octopus head!" Ryohei shouted. "What EXTREMELY says in this letter?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said going toward to his boss with tears in his eyes, like happiness in person. "I'm very happy for you, Juudaime! This time everything will be alright!"

"I knew it…" Tsuna said disoriented. "Argh! Why me? How many times I have to say?" And he messed up his hair in a desperate act. "I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THE MAFIA!"

"Kiddo… What's going on?" Yamamoto asked again, looking at the desperate Tsuna who was crouched on the floor crying about his bad luck. "What says in this letter?"

"Basically: in two weeks from now dame-Tsuna will officially receive the title of "Tenth Vongola" at the Vongola's inheritance ceremony, and you guardians as well."

"WOW!" Ryohei and Yamamoto exclaimed at the same time.

"Congratulations, Tsuna! Haha!" Said Yamamoto laughing.

"Oh, Sawada, I don't quite understand it but, EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air and he slapped 'mildly' Tsuna's shoulder, who almost feel by the boxer's force.

"O-Onii-san… You too?" Tsuna said discouraged.

"Boss, congratulations." Chrome said shyly but she gave him a comfortable smile.

"…" Hibari.

_They can only be kidding me; about I becoming a mafia boss… It isn't one bit funny thinking about!_ Tsuna thought and gave a weary sigh before returning to his state of despair from moments ago.

"WHY!" It was what the entire school heard.

Reborn smirked as watched in amusement the despair of his useless student while he thought how Tsuna wasn't being honest with himself. The hitman knew that the brown haired boy had already agreed to be their boss long ago, somewhere deep inside him, but he won't admit it.

_Why you still refuse then?_ he thought as if he wanted the boy to read his thoughts right now. _Why do you keep on denying it?_

And then he heard Tsuna calling him, surely wanting to scold him for sure.

"Why Reborn? Why do you have to do this to me?" And that question made him smile a true smile.

_Because it's fun, dame-Tsuna_, he thought, smirking.

**End of the Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Well, as you all can see, this is my first fanfict here. I've never posted my fanfics on a fanfic site before. So, it was a short chapter, ne? The next chapters will be longer, trust me! It's just the first chapter, after all. I hope you guys liked it, aside from some grammatical mistakes (I think), OOC's and etc. SO... What you think of this first chapter? Good, so so, bad, worse impossible? Leave your review saying what you think, giving me your supports and even critiques. See you again desu ~

**Edited: Today is 2012. 11. 20 and I'm here to report that this chapter has been edited, beta-ed, proofread by me. As I said in my profiled, this story has been re-written and there it is. Please enjoy it. I've have not forgotten this story. **


	2. Reflections

Here the second chapter :3 Thank you so much for 'favoriting' (already! :o) and for the reviews.

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. ****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Reflections_

* * *

><p>After the last class, Gokudera said he needed to buy a new suit for the inheritance ceremony and he couldn't escort Tsuna to his house. Yamamoto had baseball training and couldn't miss, Ryohei had the boxing club, Chrome had already gone and Hibari Kyoya was out of option. Then, the brown haired boy walked alone to his house, reflecting while he increased his pace.<p>

_Reborn can only be kidding me, to hav__e this ceremony so suddenly... It's almost three years since that first ceremony was interrupted but still… I can't do it!_

He thought and looked to his Vongola Gear of Sky Attribute, which fit perfectly in his fingers. For a moment he thought he saw it shine, then he quickly blinked, but it was normal as ever.

''Tsu-kun?''

''Okaa-san?'' Tsuna asked looking at his mother who was leaving home. ''Where are you going?''

''I need to buy some vegetables for your lunch for tomorrow.'' Said the lady closing the door behind her.

''You don't have to, 'kaa-san!'' Tsuna said leading his mother back into their house. ''It's late, you shouldn't leave so late. I can buy yakisoba bread tomorrow at school then.''

''Are you sure, Tsu-kun?'' She said, taking her shoes off.

''Hai, hai.'' He said and took off his shoes at the entrance hall. ''Okaa-san, is Reborn here?''

''Reborn-kun?'' She thought for a moment before answering with the index finger pointing to the upstairs. ''He asked me to tell you that when you've got home you're supposed to meet him up there.''

''Thank you, 'kaa-san!'' Tsuna said, already running up the stairs.

''And what about the dinner, Tsu-kun?'' Asked his mother.

''I'll eat later!''

Tsuna opened the door of his room while he shouted the name of the tutor.

''Reborn! We need to talk about that letter!'' He called the baby hitman. ''What… What are you doing?'' He asked when he saw Reborn closing a little black suitcase.

''I have to go to Italy, I have a meeting with the Ninth.'' He said walking towards the boy.

''A meeting with the Ninth?'' Tsuna asked confused. ''Why?''

''Didn't I said?''

''Of course not! Otherwise why would I be asking?'' The other asked irritated.

''I forgot,'' Said Reborn making innocent look. ''Because I'd to announce about the ceremony to your guardians.''

''Don't say _that_ making _that_ face!'' He shouted again. ''Ah… Geez!''

''Don't cause many problems for Mama while I'm gone, dame-Tsuna.'' Reborn said when he stopped in the doorway. ''And try to stay alive in the meantime.'' And with a sadistic smile on his face he started to walk down the stairs.

Tsuna sighed when he saw that Reborn was already away.

''He said that kind of thing with that creepy smile of him...'' Tsuna muttered to himself. ''This worries me. A lot!''

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna was very worried to sleep relaxed. He raised his hand as if to touch something, possibly the ceiling, and looked to his Vongola Gear giving a long sigh before turning to the side of the bed while continuing to face the device. (<strong>AN:** I don't know how to call it! It was so easy when it was still a ring...)

_So I don't even have a choice? In the ten-years future, when we went to the future two years ago, I was the Vongola's boss. So that means I've already decided even though I__'m not yet made fully aware of it?_—He asked himself, closing his eyes tightly. _Actually, I was wondering what led me to make that decision. Ah… No, I think I know why, I just don't want to have to think about it._

Tsuna turned again to look the ceiling, staring at any particular point before he sighed again.

_Ah, mou__! Will I get to sleep?_

It didn't take ten minutes and he was already asleep.

The next day, Tsuna woke up too late and when he realized it, he had only twenty minutes to do everything and still try to get at school in time. Without Reborn to wake up him with his unconventional methods made Tsuna sleep more than his tutor would have allowed. Then, he dressed as fast as he could and quickly he went to the kitchen to, at least, appropriately eat the breakfast this time. He couldn't make the same mistake he did last time. No. He has to enjoy Reborn wasn't around to take _his_ breakfast saying that he couldn't daydream or his food could be stolen.

''Tsu-kun, you woke up late today.'' Said his mother laying eggs and _miso_ soup for her son.

''It's true, Mama.'' Said Fuuta smiling. ''It's been a while since Tsuna-nii woke up too late.''

''I could sleep a little more since Reborn isn't here.'' He said yawning while sitting in his chair. ''_Itadakimasu__!_''

''Don't eat too fast, or you may choke.'' She alerted looking to her child with a glow of pride in her eyes, her Tsu-kun was already grown up and becoming a man.

''I don't have time for this! If I'm late...'' He said between chewing slices of egg and sips of soup. ''The teacher will draw attention to me again, and I already have enough on me...''

''Ara, ara'' She sighed and looked to the cow-boy, Lambo, he was eight years now. ''Lambo-kun, no needs to rush.''

''I want more, Mama!'' He said lifting the pot of rice.

''Lambo, no! It's already your third pot of rice!'' Said I-pin, scolding Lambo.

''I-pin-chan, don't worry.'' Said Nana with a kind voice while she was putting more rice to Lambo. ''Here, Lambo-kun.''

''I'm leaving now, 'kaa-san, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin!'' Tsuna said getting up and in seconds he left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>In an unknown place<strong>

''So, that's the Tenth Vongola?'' Inquired a hoarse male voice.

''Hai, master.'' Said a young male voice. ''Shall I do?''

''No. His friends are coming.'' The first man said, and at the same time, in another place; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and his sister Sasagawa Kyoko joined the young Vongola. ''Did you saw? We need to catch Sawada Tsunayoshi without his guardians, this is _our_ mission.''

''Catch Sawada Tsunayoshi off his guard? Hai, Mr. Cappellari!''

''When the boss falls, the subordinates has no idea what to do. With no boss, the Vongola of the Tenth Vongola cease to exist.'' Said the older man systematically. ''I want you to keep an eye on him, follow every step Sawada Tsunayoshi take.''

''Hai, master.''

''Very soon, I'll prepare the rest of my beloved guardians to each of the Vongola Guardians.'' And he added in a cold voice. ''Wait and see, Tenth Vongola.''

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori High School 3<strong>**-A Class**

It was a typical History class. The teacher was speaking about facts, years and writing things on the board. Yamamoto, as usual, was sleeping on his desk and Gokudera was with an attitude clearly not according to his grades (this guy is a genius, really), Enma-kun and his guardians also didn't pay any attention in class. Unlike normal, Tsuna was playing with his pencil in his fingers, impatiently rotating it.

_Why class doesn't ends right now? And then we'll even have P.E! Th__is day today couldn't be worse… It's being a torture, worse when Reborn's here!_—Tsuna thought while he looked forward at the clock in the class' wall.

Twenty minutes. Ten minutes. Four minutes. Forty seconds. Ten seconds. Two, one second.

_It's over!_

''I need to run or I won't be able to buy the bread.'' He said to himself and greeted his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, before rushing out of the class.

''Juudaime?'' Gokudera stunned asked seeing his boss ran out the class.

''Haha, Tsuna was very excited today, ne Gokudera?'' Yamamoto asked with his hands behind his head.

_Twelve days until the Vongola's inheritance ceremony_

Tsuna and Gokudera walked side by side, talking while they hadn't arrived at the brunette's house. Gokudera has apologized for not having realized that Tsuna wasn't with his lunch and needed to buy one.

''G-Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna said, trying to calm down the gray-haired boy. ''There's no need to you apologize for something so trivial, I bought the yakisoba bread after all, right?''

_Although I almost died in the midst of that crowd—_He thought, remembering the scene from earlier.

''But still, Juudaime! Those fucking bastards pushing you! Unforgivable!'' He said as if reading the mind of the boy.

''Hehe…'' Tsuna laughed awkwardly. Gokudera was with a bad mouth even worse, if that could be possible.

''But today it's too silent, should it be 'cause the sports freaks aren't here.'' He said showing a face that clearly said he wasn't worrying about it.

''Onii-san had to follow Kyoko-chan who went shopping with Kurokawa and Yamamoto went straight home to help his father in the restaurant.'' Said the brunette remembering the two, and even Sasagawa Kyoko, who apologized for couldn't accompany him to his house. ''Anyway, I am worried with this meeting Reborn had to go. With the Ninth, you know.''

''With the Ninth?'' Asked Gokudera suddenly interested.

''Hai,'' Tsuna said, telling Gokudera everything that Reborn told him when he left the house last night. ''In the end, he didn't told me why he was going to a meeting with the Ninth.''

''Perhaps he couldn't, Juudaime?'' Speculated the gray-haired boy. ''It can be... _Top Secret_.'' He said, with his eyes shining, just thinking about that possibility.

''Now that you mentioned it... It may be true!'' Tsuna exclaimed worried, thinking of various things, from the most unimportant things to the murder cases and cases envolving to attack rival _famiglie_. ''Hiiii ~! I just hope it isn't involved with this inheritance ceremony or anything envolving me.''

''You don't have to worry, Juudaime!'' Gokudera said trying to cheer his boss with a light-heartedtone, but then he switched to a more serious tone and a more focused look. ''Anything, I'll always be here to protect you, no matter how many years pass!''

''Gokudera-kun...'' Tsuna said slowly, absorbing those beautiful words spoken by his Storm Guardian, but mostly and not least important, his friend Gokudera Hayato. ''Thank you!''

Suddenly, with his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna felt someone watching them from the shadows. He turned his head toward to a tree in the park, but he saw nothing except the shadow of the tree itself designed in the sandy floor. He laughed at himself for having such a thought and he kept going.

_Must have been my imagination._

Wrong. How wrong he was, right there in that tree, only in the back of it, a man about twenty years on average and short blond hair watched Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato walking while they were friendly talking. They didn't know that soon they wouldn't talk like that and no longer can walk to Tsuna's house, just like ordinary boys. They barely knew they had a little time together before the brightness of the sky died out of their world.

**End of the Chaper Two**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to post this chapter as soon as I could, even if this story hasn't had many reviews. But it is only the beginning, isn't it? I was expecting this. I promised longer chapters, but wait...they'll come! Soon! Well, I decreased the number of words in Japanese, to not cause any confusion later. And again, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as I've already said I'm not exactly good in grammar (My goodness! I hope my high school teachers doesn't read this!)

To **Chiaki Fidelite - Element Star**: Thank you for your comment (which was, by the way, the first!). Yeah, I know ''Mou!'' can mean ''Geez!'' or ''Enough!'' but I was still uncertain, but thanks! Thanks to you I'm sure that ''Mou'' means _that._ I've replaced the ''Mou'' by ''Geez!'' in this chapter, if you have realized. I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

Well, I'll say some interesting things for those who doesn't noticied yet. Tsuna is a senior year student (and I don't know if in Namimori has a Namimori High, but possibly has), so which means that Ryohei Sasagawa's already graduated from high school as well as Kyoya Hibari. I decided to let Enma and the Simon Guardians still study at Tsuna's school, it's more interesting, isn't it? Ahh...and about the summary, I couldn't put on it but this story has Time Travel, when time comes you'll see what I mean.

So, what you think about this chapter? Write your critique, I won't bite you (I'm not like Hibari!) And see you again in the next chapter ~


	3. Enemies Attack

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Enemies Attack_

* * *

><p><em>A week until the Vongola's<em> _inheritance ceremony_

It had been five days since Reborn was in Italy and supposedly he was having a meeting with the Ninth. Supposedly. The truth was quite different... And more enjoyable.

_In a room at the Vongola Headquarters, Sicily, Italy.__  
><em>  
>Reborn was in a poorly lit room, surrounded by reports, listening material and a plasma TV. That's when he captured <em>that<em> conversation between Gokudera and Tsuna and quickly he connected the TV, revealing a scene of a gray-haired boy walking side by side with a boy with brown dishevelled hair. Reborn sadistically smiled while eating popcorn, thinking about how those two were idiots. Friends, but idiots.

The image of the two walking to the house of the young Tenth Vongola was being broadcast live directly from Japan, with six hours of difference between the two countries, so Reborn could see the shadow of the two boys because the sun was setting.

Reborn off the device and put the DVD to record everything that could happen; preparing himself for some sleep he lost in the last hours monitoring his student. It was almost lunchtime, it couldn't do any harm to rest a bit before he going back to look how Tsuna and the others were, after all, even the best hitman in the world must rest.

Meanwhile in Japan, four men were closely watching the Tenth head of the Vongola walking escorted to his house by his Storm Guardian. When they were sure that the Guardian was far away, two men were toward to Gokudera Hayato to make sure they wouldn't have any interference and the other two came toward to Tsuna, that was about to enter his house.

''Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola?'' Inquired a voice from the shadows.

''Who is th—'' Tsuna was saying when he saw two figures coming out from behind the neighbour's garden.

They were two men in their thirties. One with blond-haired, which the hair was long till the neck, cold blue eyes and a scar in his right cheek. The impassive face made Tsuna remember the first Cloud Guardian of the Vongola, Alaude. Besides that entire cold and dangerous aura, Tsuna saw that that man carried a ring with the rain attribute, not according with the calm nature he should have. The other man, lower, had short brown hair, olive green eyes and such deadly murderous intent around him, much bigger than the blond man. The ring that he carried was one with the storm attribute.

''We came to kill you, Vongola Decimo.'' Said coolly the blond man.

Tsuna's eyes widened, quickly taking his pills and gloves before entering the HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode).

* * *

><p>''Show yourselves, you bastards!'' Gokudera demanded with a voice that could freeze the most fearsome fire. ''I know you are there.''<p>

Two men came out from their hiding, revealing dark patterned smiles on their faces.

''As expected of the Storm Guardian of the Tenth Vongola.'' Said the man with black hair and deep brown eyes. That man was carrying a katana and a short sword, and in his middle finger of his right hand was a ring with the mist attribute.

_This man prefers close-range combat_—Gokudera thought, weighing heavily on how he should proceed. But not before he know the style of the second man.

Gokudera looked at the second man, who also had black hair but his eyes had a cold gray tone. He, who had hitherto remained silent, holding only his grim smile, saw that Gokudera was being cautious before making his move. Guessing why, he anticipated, shaking his head in disbelief.

''Only to know the enemy's weapon and his attribute you think you can win?'' He asked, in an amused tone of voice. He put his right hand under his chin, posing while his smile grew. ''What a fool.'' And he took his weapon from the shadows.

A long weapon, formed mainly by a baton and in the tip by a Japanese blade, bow as a katana blade. It remembered a European Glaive.

''A _Naginata_ **(1)**?'' Gokudera asked in surprise. ''Tch! Are you looking underestimate me for wanting to fight me with this weak weapon?''

''Weak… you say?'' The man holding the naginata asked.

''I know the story behind this weapon. It was a weapon used by women in the Tokugawa **(2) **period to defend themselves while their husbands were away from home.'' Gokudera said as if he were teaching the Medieval Japan at history's class. ''Summarizing, a weapon to women.''

''Yeah, maybe you're right. But you know, you shouldn't underestimate so much this weapon or you can be…'' The man said before disappearing from the view, reappearing again behind Gokudera, before he applied a blow on the back of the Storm Guardian, that for a fraction, could have been fatal. ''Or you can be hurt by it.'' He concluded, raising his left hand, where in the middle finger was a ring of the Lightning attribute.

''Bastard!'' Gokudera shouted before launching his Vongola Gear.

* * *

><p>''We came to kill you, Vongola Decimo.'' Said coolly the blond man.<p>

Tsuna quickly went into HDWM and faced the two men with a frown, while he pondered the situation he was in. They were in the garden of his house; it was too risky to have a fight there.

_Any false move and everyone in the house might die_—He thought, feeling his irritation rising in his head. _It's too risky. Not to mention the fact I can't use either X-Burner or XX-Burner here. There's no way, unless…_

''Run!'' He said, through the gate of the house and ran down the street.

The two men, caught totally unprepared for such action, cowardly in their mind, stayed seconds before they started chasing the boy.

''You won't run away!'' Shouted the bearer of the storm ring.

Tsuna stopped, when they all were away from the residential area. That was desert area at night, only with deposits and more deposits that in the morning served as suppliers of food to the region's markets.

''I wasn't running away.'' Tsuna said with his deeper voice because of the HyperMode. His eyes, before larger innocent brown eyes, were now of the colour of orange. His eyes narrowed when his X-Gloves were wrapped by Sky's Flame. ''If we fought there, we would involve innocent people and it isn't what I want to do.'' He said and raised his right fist, showing beautiful and pure orange flames of the Sky attribute.

''Heh, so that was it.'' Said the man with the ring with storm attribute, in a mocker tone. ''You're so kind Vongola Decimo… Nah, kidding. You imagined that I would say that?'' He asked laughing.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed a little more, he sensing his anger coming at the apex. They clearly were making fun of him. The enemy certainly had confidence.

''The right to say is...'' He paused, while he reached something inside his black suit. ''How weak you are, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

''Oi! Will you do that?'' Asked the blond man with the ring of the rain attribute in a tone of boredom. Until then he had remained silent, just watching the way the tide was taking.

''I will. I intend to finish it as fast as I can.'' Short and thick.

''Do whatever you want.'' The blond quickly said, turning his back and slowly walking away. ''Then I'll just watch, I don't want to be caught in that sloppy and rude techniques of yours.''

''Do whatever you want.'' The brunette man repeated the words of his colleague. ''Prepare yourself, Decimo, it'll be quick and painful. When you least expect, you'll be lying on the ground, dying! Hahaha!''

And in a movement fast than the blink of an eye, the man has invested up to Tsuna with a strange-looking weapon. It was too late when Tsuna realized what it was when the man made his first attack.

Even with his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna couldn't avoid the fast attack. He ended having been attacked in full by multiple attacks from the man with brown hair and olive eyes.

For a great help by his intuition, or sheer luck, Tsuna managed to avoid the last attack that could have been fatal to him and he threw himself into the ground at the instant the storm flames approached him. But even so, Tsuna was all hurt, he received many blows.

_Reborn will kill me_—He thought about how unfortunate he was.

Despite being wounded, Tsuna knew that if his sadistic tutor were there at the moment, he would have been kicked in his forehead to reorganize his ideas and think about something good to do.

_Do something, Tsuna! You're the Boss after all!_

He would say.

But Reborn was in Italy, miles away from Japan, probably doing something fun, like his sadistic practices.

_Reborn… Minna, sorry._

And he fainted on the spot, not caring a little about the enemy facing him with those frighteningly dangerous eyes. He just closed his eyes and sank into a deep darkness.

Before he fell consciousness, he heard the blond guys comment with his boredom voice.

''What a waste of time. Not even worth my coming.''

''This time I have to agree.'' Said the other, moving away from Tsuna. ''The next time we meet, I will have no mercy, Decimo.''

Then, Tsuna didn't hear anything else.

* * *

><p>''Bastard!'' Gokudera shouted before launching his Vongola Gear.<p>

''So what were you saying about my naginata?'' And the man with gray eyes smiled, increasingly the boy's anger. ''Come on; show me the power of the right-hand man of the Tenth Vongola. Or are you too are so bad as the boss?'' He mocked.

''Damn you! Don't you dare offend Juudaime again!'' He shouted in anger, even the little 'cat' on his shoulder, Uri, seemed extremely stressed.

''Now, instead of worrying about the others, you should worry more about yourself, you know?'' The man said, playing with the naginata on his shoulder—supporting his head and tilting it back a bit. ''But don't worry, soon you won't need to worry about him.''

''What do you mean?'' Gokudera asked alarmed. Something in his unconscious mind was warning him that something was wrong.

''Do you really think that you are the only one being attacked right now?'' He asked, making a laugh to freeze the spine. ''Right now, your beloved boss is being defeated by Maccabeo and Adam.''

The laugh echoed across the street while Gokudera reached a threshold of irritation extremely dangerous. Stir with Juudaime was the worst of sins.

''What…'' He said in a voice that clearly demonstrated that he was about to explode. ''WHAT DID YOU DID TO JUUDAIME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'' He yelled launching numerous attacks against the man with gray eyes, just like a Storm Guardian has to do.

''Ah,'' Said the man. ''Not bad, that attacks were worthy of a Storm Guardian, but… they isn't enough to defeat me.''

''I haven't finished yet!'' Gokudera yelled again.

_If I continue this battle too long, things will get really dangerous!_—Gokudera thought, when Uri, whom was sitting on the shoulder of the Guardian, dug his nails into Gokudera's shoulder as if he were annoyed by the delay in acting. This time, Gokudera didn't care for his disobedience.

''Oi, Shion!'' The other man called, speaking for the first time since his colleague entered into combat with Gokudera. ''Get him over, I'm getting impatient.''

''Shut the fuck up!'' Muttered the man named Shion, pointing directly the naginata to Gokudera. An electrical discharge was passed through the weapon and was flashing in the metal tip. It was incredibly dangerous, whatever it was that attack, Gokudera needed to avoid it. ''I'm also tired of this game, so I'll end it with this glow. Get ready, Storm Guardian of the Tenth Vongola. Here I come!''

And like a thunder, literally, Gokudera Hayato was thrown to the ground.

_W-What was that attack? I didn't even have time to react!_—He thought while he coughed blood. An excruciating pain was going up his abdomen, giving him a feeling of vertigo even though he was lying on the ground.

''Let's go, Sousuke.'' The man, Shion, said putting his naginata over his shoulder, walking away from Gokudera.

''W-Wait, _teme_…'' Gokudera said, trying to get up, with difficulty but he managed to do it. ''I'm not gone yet.''

''But I have.'' Shion said without even bothering to turn his head back. ''If you have so much desire to die, die alone. Kill you in this ridiculous state would be a shame for me. When you are on the same level as me, I will fight with you again. But until then, it would be a waste of time fighting you.''

_I-I'm so pathetic… I can no longer call myself as Juudaime's right-hand man_—Gokudera thought, beginning to feel unconscious. _Many apologies… Juudaime._

''Gokudera Hayato,'' Said sombrely the man named Sousuke, also without even turning his head back. ''If I were you, I wouldn't be standing there whining about how pathetic I am and how I failed as a right-hand man. Your boss may be in a worse state.''

''Juudaime?'' Gokudera asked, feeling a little of his forces come back by hearing about his beloved boss.

''That's all.'' Sousuke said, fading along with Shion in the shadows. ''_Sayonara_.''

* * *

><p><em>It's cold and dark. Where am I?<em>

Tsuna thought as he felt every part of his body, warm and in painful. He lay there for twenty or thirty minutes that seemed more like hours—quietly listening to the sounds of the night, listening to the wind passing through trees and fumbled the leaves and twigs, and listening the sounds of cars not far away. Until he heard hurried steps towards him. But what could it be? It sounded urgent, uncertain, wavering. But the voice that echoed shortly thereafter was more fraught with emotion than such steps. It was a painful voice full of emergency.

''Juudaime!'' Shouted the boy, finally reaching his goal. Hot and strong arms gently caught the brown-haired boy by his shoulder, lifting a little, and then immediately measuring Tsuna's pulse. ''Juudaime! Do you hear me?''

_Are? Who is protectively holding me? I feel so welcomed…_—Tsuna thought, slowly opening his eyes, getting used to the lack of light in the place till his vision focused on a gray-haired boy who maintained a sad and guilty expression.

''Go… Gokudera-kun?'' Tsuna asked, smiling a bit. ''That's good, you are okay. B-But, what are you doing here?''

''Juudaime! Are you all right?'' Gokudera asked, ignoring the concern Tsuna was with him. It was more important to help Tsuna now, and then he could care about himself later. ''Can you stand up by yourself?''

''Ah, I think I can.'' With some effort, Tsuna slowly stood up but once he set both feet on the ground, he felt a very strong vertigo. His vision went black and before he passed out, he apologized to his friend Gokudera. ''Sorry.''

The action took Gokudera totally off guard but he managed to avoid in the last second that Tsuna could fell directly to the ground. He held the boy as if it cost him his life, and actually it could cost, and he carried in the best way to avoid further damage to the Tsuna's body. Gokudera carried Tsuna just like a bride.

After that day, Tsuna didn't wake for two days.

**End of the Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **After I posted the last chapter, I realized that I'd made some ridiculous mistakes like instead of write 'at' I put 'to' and things like this. Ridiculous, ne? And even in the A/N! I wrote 'don't' instead of 'doesn't' to teachers just because I'd kept in mind my high school senior year teacher, who was a devil in person (_) Well, besides that, I guess my spelling mistakes wasn't thaaaat bad. It's a hell to post when you're tired and sleepy.

Ah...I almost forgot! About his chapter, I've to tell some things; Tsuna can go HDWM on his own without pills but it takes a little time because he's yet too young, I wanted to make the enemies more powerful than they (Tsuna and Gokudera) but I don't know with I did well (basically I'm suck at battle scenes), the boxes weapons weren't being used on a large scale _yet_, I think in two years or so.

And here's about the numbers in bold:

**(1) Naginata: **During the Edo Period, as the naginata became less useful for men on the battlefield, it became a symbol of the social status of women of the samurai class. A functional naginata was often a traditional part of a samurai daughter's dowry. Although they did not typically fight as normal soldiers, women of the samurai class were expected to be capable of defending their homes while their husbands were away at war. The naginata was considered one of the weapons most suitable for women, since it allows a woman to keep opponents at a distance, where any advantages in height, weight, and upper body strength would be lessened. (.org/wiki/Naginata)

**(2) Tokugawa: **Also know as **Edo Period, **is a division of Japanese history which was ruled by the shoguns of the Tokugawa family, running from 1603 to 1868. The political entity of this period was the Tokugawa shogunate. (for more information go to .org/wiki/Edo_period)

I edited this chapter on Sunday afternoon, but I didn't posted for personal reasons, and it was the last chapter that was 'half-edited'. So, I guess I'll take some time till I post the next chapter. I'm already writing the 12th chapter but it's just too confusing to post here, LOL. Firstly, I need to know the way this story will take. Well then, what do you think about this chapter? Ciao ciao ~


	4. Chiavarone's Boss

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Chiavarone's Boss_

* * *

><p><em>Five days until Vongola's inheritance ceremony<em>

The sun's rays entered the room by the window ajar, creating a harmonizing climate inside that quiet room. Tsuna was lying on the bed and who looked from afar to that scene would think that the boy was no longer alive, his breathing was slow and weak and his skin was paler than usual. He wasn't appearing to be alive, but the sound of his beating heart in that the silent room was the proof that he was still living.

The boy blew his nose as if something troubled him and pressed even more his lids in the eyes, with the intention to avoid the brightness of the sun's rays. Having miserably failed, he tried to raise his hand to his face but a sharp pain was going up his abdomen.

''Itai!'' He softly grunted, shrinking a little.

''Juudaime?''

''Tsuna?''

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, still bothered by too much brightness and looked to the side, before his vision had completely focused; someone approached him and quickly sat down beside the bed.

''Juudaime, you finally woke up!'' Gokudera said with a sigh of happiness in his voice. ''I'm so relieved!''

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, still confused and it was then he realized how much the gray-haired boy seemed haggard, as if he didn't eat and sleep in many days. Deep dark circles were contrasted with his pale skin, making Gokudera seems paler.

_As if he didn't eat and sleep in many days…_—Tsuna thought, slowly assimilating the situation, then in a flash he realized something.

''Gokudera-kun?'' Tsuna asked, hoarsely. He had realized this, raised his hand and touched his throat and saw bandages covering it. ''What happened? Why are Yamamoto and you here?'' And he looked at his another friend who was with a worried look sitting on a cushion.

''Y-You don't remember?'' Gokudera asked alarmed, thinking about the possibility that Tsuna had lost his memories some way. ''We were attacked two days ago, Juudaime.''

_A-Attacked?_

''Ah…'' Tsuna nodded, putting a hand behind his neck, bothered by a pain behind his head. ''I remember.'' He said with a sad look, but no one realized it because his eyes were hiding by his bangs. Then he stood up and almost jumped out of his bed, if Gokudera hadn't stopped him after he could do it. ''W-Wait… Gokudera-kun, you said ''two days ago''?''

''Hai.'' He just nodded.

''So… I'M HERE SLEEPING FOR TWO CONSECUTIVE DAYS?'' He yelled aloud, and then he started to cough compulsively.

''Juudaime! Tsuna!'' Said Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time.

Yamamoto, who was till then just watching with sorrow in his eyes, sat next to Gokudera so he could be closer to Tsuna.

''You don't need to effort too hard, Tsuna! You still didn't rested enough, any effort may be fatal.'' Yamamoto gently said.

''_Teme! _I was planning on say this to Juudaime!'' Gokudera began a discussion with Yamamoto, while Tsuna was just watching them still a little confused.

''Ma, ma, Gokudera!'' Yamamoto said smiling; he was back to his normal state. ''The important is that Tsuna is awake and well, ne?''

''Hum, you're right baseball freak.'' Gokudera surrendered himself and looked at Tsuna, who was with the same confused expression from moments ago. ''Juudaime?''

''So, it wasn't a bad dream, was it?'' Tsuna asked, pressing the pillowcase in his hands. He tried to hide his frustration hiding his eyes with his bangs but it didn't worked. Gokudera and Yamamoto realized it and they quickly tried to cheer their friend.

''You don't have to be this way, Tsuna!'' Yamamoto said in a light-hearted tone, not in keeping with the current situation. ''You're alive, that's what matters!''

''The next time those bastards come to fight us, we'll be stronger, Juudaime!'' Gokudera said, showing up enthusiasm and expectation, but in his inside, he was desperate.

That situation could have been much worse for them, but luckily the enemy had mercy. Although he didn't know why, he thanked that lucky time and looked at Tsuna. He had never seen his boss so wounded like this, nor when he fought Byakuran in the future. This situation just wasn't as worse as the fight against Daemon Spade two years ago, when Tsuna almost had every bone in his body broken by the Vongola Primo's Mist Guardian. In this struggle, Tsuna had two broken ribs, a broken arm and several deep wounds. Gokudera also had managed a big number of serious injuries, but he insisted on taking care of Tsuna anyway.

''Tsuna, wouldn't be better if you were in the hospital?'' Yamamoto asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. ''I mean, all those wounds… It would be better if you had a medical follow-up.''

For the first time he had woken up, Tsuna acted as he always acted, he made a face of surprise and looked bewildered at the room. It was his room! His own room!

''Eh?'' He blinked twice as if he hadn't believed what he saw and then the looked at Gokudera, who was very quiet now, as if he was reflecting about something important. Tsuna immediately understood and gave a small and relieved smile.

_Thank you, Gokudera-kun._

''I'll be fine, Yamamoto.'' Tsuna smiled at his friend. Gradually he was returning to his old self. ''But anyway, there's something bothering me… Gokudera-kun, how I'm all bandaged? I mean, who treated me?'' He shyly asked. ''D-Don't tell me it was…'' He didn't complete his sentence, hoping that Gokudera could understand who he was talking about. Of course, he was talking about Dr. Shamal.

''That man never wouldn't come if it wasn't about taking care of woman.'' Gokudera said with a look of boredom, he still thought of him as a pervert old man and not as a hitman who once had been considered a genius. ''Romario-san took care of your wounds, Juudaime.'' He said with a gently smile.

''EEH?'' Tsuna yelled surprised, coughing again because of the throat. ''Romario-san? So that means that Dino-san is here too?''

Before Gokudera could answer, a small knock was heard on the door before it was opened, revealing a blond man.

''D-Dino-san!'' Tsuna cried happy for the visit of his ''older brother''. ''What are you doing here?''

''Yo, _otouto!'' _Dino said, entering the room with Romario close behind. ''I came to visit you, of course. It's good to see you're awake! It was scary seeing you like that… For a moment I thought in the worst case scenario.'' He said making a straight face when he spoke, but soon he replaced it by the same warm expression he always does when he visit Tsuna, and he beated his palms in excitement. ''But everything is fine now and you look good! Ah… I brought Romario, he'll take a look at your wounds to see how they are.''

''Hai.'' Tsuna nodded.

After a few minutes looking at how the wounds were, and to replace all the bandages, for the first time Tsuna looked at his own body and grimaced.

_Ahh… I'm so screwed! I'm almost completely bandaged!_—He thought giving a weary sigh.

''But Tsuna, you're so screwed! Hahaha!'' Dino laughed out loud. Gokudera's eyes narrowed, ready to depart upward to the blond man, but Yamamoto stopped him.

''D-Dino-san! Please don't say that!'' Tsuna muttered.

''It would be good if you don't move much in the next three days.'' Romario said after finished changing the bandages in Tsuna's abdomen. ''Despite your fast recovery, the wounds can open if you make some effort.''

''Juudaime, you can leave everything to me, I will help you!'' Gokudera said in his normal style as right-hand man self-proclaimed.

''You can count on me too, Tsuna!'' Yamamoto said outlining his customary smile.

''Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto, thank you!'' And Tsuna gave them a singular smile and the room seemed lighter at that sign, as if a divine light had expelled that entire sobriety.

''Then I'm counting on you two to take care of my _kawaii otouto.'' _Dino said and laid a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. ''Tsuna, what will you do about the ceremony?''

''Ceremony?'' Tsuna blinked in confusion. ''What ceremony?''

_W-Will I get married and by an unfortunate accident I ended up forgetting about it? Ahhh! Is that really so?_—Tsuna thought, going into a state of pure despair.

Dino retreated a few steps in disbelief until he spoke in a calm voice to the others could clearly listen.

"The Vongola's inheritance ceremony, where you will officially become the Tenth Vongola." Dino said adjusting his composure, he has no time to be impressed with the personality of his "little brother". "Remember?"

"EEH!" Tsuna cried while wide-eyed disbelief as much as he could. "EEEH?" He screamed again, only louder, with all the air from the lungs. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

The whole house, if not the whole neighbourhood, heard the cry of despair that Tsuna gave.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tsuna still lying on his bed, he was thinking on some way to cheat Reborn and say that he really couldn't go to the ceremony of inheritance. He also had to tell the Ninth. He should write a letter of apology, but the couldn't write in Italian. So, maybe he should ask for help to Gokudera-kun or Dino-san.<p>

''Ahh!'' He said, crumpling a sheet of blank paper and in anger he threw the ball away. ''I can't. Reborn will definitely know that's a lie, that guy is very smart. It don't surprise me if he knew everything I have passed through and even had cameras and listening stuff in my room.''

With that said, Tsuna stared the whole room, subbed uncomfortable, as if he was pondering about the real possibility of being watched.

''Nah,'' He shook his head in disbelief. ''He couldn't do it!'' He gave a weak chuckle, still suspicious. ''I guess…'' He added.

Meanwhile, in Italy, a certain _arcobaleno _was watching the TV with some amusement on his face, when a ring tone diverted his attention.

''Yes?'' Reborn asked when he heard the voice on the other side of the line announcing his name. ''Oh, then… What do you think?''

''_Disappointing, Reborn-san._'' Said the voice on the other side of the line, it was a man. ''_I expected more, at all. If you know what I mean._''

Reborn sighed before speaking.

''Yes. It was exactly what I was expecting.''

''_Then, when are we going again?_'' The man asked.

''In two days.'' Reborn sentenced when he looked to the TV. ''Give him one more scare, but don't hurt him too much, it would be a shame if he hasn't prepared until the day expected. Ah, go to the others too but don't involve yourself too much. The main goal you already have did.''

''_As you wish, Reborn-san._'' Said the man.

''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to watch my favourite show on TV.'' Reborn said with sadistic smile on his little face. ''Dame-Tsuna Show.'' And he hung up the call, no before he heard a chuckle in understanding from the man. ''So, Tsuna, what will you do?''

On the screen, live, Tsuna went into one of his moments of despair while he screamed that that was all Reborn's fault to be still in Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I said in the last chapter that I'd take some time to post, didn't I? And I would, but yesterday I was so 'electric' that I'd hardly sleep. After I finished studying I was already editing the fourth chapter and cutting the most of the errors and… here I am to post! It was an easy chapter to edit, because it's short (_sorry!_). The next chapter will be longer ;)

Well, anyway, I was planning to make this fanfic take a certain direction, but after rereading the first few chapters, I think this story fits better in another way. So I'm confident that everything will work out. You'll see when you read the next chapters. I think I'll add 'drama' to this fanfic genres… *talking to myself*

And thank you for 'favoriting' this story, I hope you like this chapter. Ciao ~

**P.S:** To **Kyara17: **hahaha! Je suis content que vous l'ayez aimé! Pardonnez mon français. It's just good to see people from different countries reading this humble fanfic. Enjoy this chapter :)

**P.S.2:** I wish I had written more about Dino, but he is one of my favourite KHR characters and I was afraid to screw with his image. So, I'm sorry for his short participation.


	5. Inheritance Ceremony

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

_Inheritance Ceremony_

* * *

><p><em>Three days<em>_ until Vongola's inheritance ceremony_

After four days just resting, Tsuna was getting restless. Maybe even go to school was better than standing just there. He'd managed to convince Gokudera that he should continue going to school, so had had no one to talk, unless of course the occasional visits from Lambo. Occasional might be the wrong term; the cow-boy just invaded into the room screaming about wanting Tsuna to play with him, which was obviously impossible now. It was then that I-pin and Fuuta entered the room and escorted Lambo out while saying apologies to their ''nii-san'' for disturbing his rest.

But on that particular day, Tsuna woke with the feeling that a truck had hit him. He cannot even move from his position because his arms hardly seemed to want to move. Instead of being recovered, Tsuna seemed to be getting worse.

_Are my muscles getting atrophied? No... That's impossible! Hahaha!_— He uncomfortable thought. That's when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

Tsuna looked at the window with the feeling someone was out there watching him but he saw no one.

_If someone is watching me, that someone can only be Reborn. Who else?_—Tsuna thought as he made an expression of sheer disbelief.

He left the thought aside and stared at the ceiling, remembering the conversation he had with Gokudera in the previous day.

_Flashback_

_''Juudaime…'' Gokudera said with a twinge of shame in the tone. ''I want to communicate something.'' _

__'_'Communicate something, Gokudera-kun?'' Tsuna asked, confused by all that formality._

_''Where do I start…'' Gokudera said, more to himself than to the others, but Tsuna, Ryohei and Yamamoto could hear him._

_''BY THE BEGINNING, TAKO-HEAD!'' Ryohei shouted and everyone covered their ears, at last, after two years together they should have learned at least something._

__'_'Shut up, shibaku-atama!'' Gokudera shouted too, but in irritation. ''This way I can't formulate my sentence!''_

_''Gokudera-kun… You don't need to be so formal,'' Tsuna began, feeling insecure, he still felt Gokudera scary in some way. ''After all, we're among friends, ne?''_

_''Sawada's EXTREMELY right, tako-head!'' Ryohei shouted again. ''Spit it out at once and say what you want to say, to the extreme!''_

_''Haha, I agree with senpai, Gokudera.''_

_''Shut up, katana-yaro _**(1)**_! I didn't ask for your opinion.'' Said Gokudera totally ignoring Ryohei and Yamamoto, then he turned to Tsuna while his eyes glowed. I mean, literally glowed. ''Juudaime! Sorry for the delay! These sport maniacs didn't stop disturbing me.'' He gave a slight deadly look for them._

_''N-No need to apologize, Gokudera-kun!'' Said Tsuna frantically waving his hands as if do dispel such ideas from Gokudera's mind. ''Please, continue.''_

_''Well,'' Gokudera cleared his throat before bending over to get his head touching the floor, bowing and began his session of self-torture while apologizing and hitting his head on the floor. ''I'm deeply sorry! I'm deeply sorry! I'm truly sorry, please forgive me!''_

_''G-Gokudera-kun! P-Please… Please stop!'' Tsuna said trying to move out of the bed but a sharp pain stabbed his abdomen. The ribs, he remembered. ''I-Itai!'' He put a hand on the spot and turned back to Gokudera, who already had stopped his self-torture and looked worried at Tsuna. ''You're only hurting yourself!''_

_''Don't worry about me, Juudaime!'' He said walking closer to Tsuna. ''To make Juudaime worry about me while he himself is badly injured, it's something I can't forgive! I'm truly sorry!''_

_Gokudera would start all that over again, but Tsuna was faster._

_''STOP! Stop, Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna yelled in a firm and convincing way as few times he did in life. The three in the room looked at him with surprise, it was too rare to see Tsuna in that way. ''Stop apologizing! Just tell me why are you apologizing like that.''_

_Gokudera looked hesitant for a moment and then he looked at his boss in the eye._

_''I-I can't accept be defeated like that…'' He strongly began but in the end it seemed that he would jump in irritation only to speak in defeat, even if this defeat had been overwhelming. ''It was a shame as your right-hand man, which is why I will go to Namimori's Mountain to train for a few days. I need to get stronger.''_

_Although Tsuna could perfectly understand the reasons of his Storm Guardian, he still couldn't accept that.__ Surely, if he permitted such act, Gokudera could isolate himself in the mountains and begin training on his own. That was highly dangerous._

_''You can't.'' Tsuna quietly said, looking down at his own hands, before facing Gokudera with conviction on his eyes. ''I can't allow this, Gokudera-kun! You'll get a training alone an—''_

_''Juudaime, sorry to interrupt.'' Gokudera said. He had a kind of different look from before. ''I can't accept that you can't allow it. Please, don't worry. I won't go back on what I said before the battle against Byakuran.''_

_B-Byakuran?_—_Tsuna thought, remembering what Gokudera had said. Yes… He'd said about wanting to stop of being the perfect right-hand man he wanted to be. He'd said about to become a type of right-hand man that could survive to come back and laugh with his boss. Yes, that's what he said. Tsuna said to himself in thoughts._

_The young Vongola looked at Gokudera, who was still looking at him with resolution on his eyes, before giving him a small smile as if to say that he could stop worrying._

_Gokudera-kun…_—_He thought. So you're determined to do it, ne? Alright, then._

_''Understood.'' Tsuna said, giving Gokudera a smile as well. ''I'll believe you, Gokudera-kun.''_

_''Thank you very much, Juudaime!'' Gokudera said bowing, and then he looked at Yamamoto with a disgusted expression and held him by the collar. ''As I can't watch over Juudaime and escort him to home, you will do it, do you hear me yakyuu-baka _**(2)**_? Make sure no enemy can attack!''_

_''Haha! I'll do my best!'' Even in a situation like that, where Gokudera was face to face with him, Yamamoto kept smiling._

_''Tch!'' Gokudera released him and began to angrily mutter. '' Having to rely on this idiot…'' Then he turned to Ryohei, who by a miracle wasn't shouting yet. ''Oi! Shibaku-atama!''_

_''What is it, tako-head?'' Ryohei asked in a normal tone._

_''Juudaime is still very sore; try to minimize the serious injuries. Especially his ribs.'' He said in a serious tone to the other understand._

_''Understood!'' Ryohei said and looked at his Vongola Gear to Tsuna. ''SAWADA! I'LL HEAL YOU TO THE EXTREME!''_

_''DON'T YELLING YOU IDIOT!'' Gokudera yelled with his hands over his ears._

_''You had yelled too, Gokudera.'' Yamamoto foolishly said._

_''Gokudera-kun, Onii-san…'' Tsuna said, calling the attention of the two to him. ''There's no need for it. I mean, Romario-san said that I could move after three days, ne?''_

_''Yes, he actually said.'' Gokudera said. ''But Juudaime, with such fracture, it'll take too long for the bones back to normal… it may take weeks, months, if it occurs naturally.''_

_''If it occurs naturally?'' Tsuna said, trying to figure out._

_''With the Sun's flame,'' Gokudera said and pointed with disgust to Ryohei who seemed ready to use his flames at any time. ''We can minimize the serious injuries and the broken bones will quickly back to normal.''_

_''Souka _**(3)**_!'' Tsuna exclaimed, looking at his bandages. Yes, it'd be more comfortable if he hadn't one break in the ribs. ''But why the hurry?''_

_''The inheritance ceremony, Juudaime.''_

_''AH! I almost forgot again!''_

_''Haha! I understood!''_

_''THEN, SAWADA, I'LL HEAL YOU TO THE EXTREME!''_

_End of the Flashback_

''And in the end I ended accepting Gokudera-kun's decision.'' Tsuna sighed, trying to get up again, and this time he succeeded. He put one foot at a time on the floor while supporting himself in his bed.

''Don't be so pathetic, Vongola Decimo.'' Said an acquaintance voice of Tsuna.

''Y-You…!'' Tsuna quickly turned toward to where the voice came, with wide eyes with fear and surprise.

* * *

><p>''So see you guys tomorrow.'' Said Yamamoto saying goodbye to Sasagawa Ryohei and his sister Sasagawa Kyoko.<p>

''Tomorrow's Saturday, Yamamoto-kun.'' Kyoko gently said. '' Surprisingly we won't have any class.''

''Haha, true!'' Yamamoto laughed putting his hands behind his head, and then he walked to Ryohei and said down so that only he heard. ''_Senpai_, you also received the letter, doesn't you? From the kid. Sunday at 10 a.m. at Tsuna's house and then Namimori airport.''

''Oh!'' Exclaimed Ryohei in understanding. ''It's that ceremony business!''

''Yeah.'' Yamamoto said and walked away giving his usual smile. ''In any case, I'll go at your house catch you senpai, haha.''

''_KYOKUGEN _**(4)**_!_'' Ryohei yelled punching the air. ''See you then. Let's go, Kyoko.'' He said gently to the little sister. Even now, after having already graduated high school, he still liked to escort the dear sister to school and then pick her up.

''Hai, onii-chan.'' Kyoko said giving a smile and said goodbye to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned and began walking toward to Tsuna's house, whistling any song. When he arrived at the Sawada's gatehouse he heard an explosion coming from the second floor.

''Tsuna…'' Yamamoto said, looking worried at the boy's bedroom window. ''TSUNA!'' He called but no one answered. Yamamoto entered the house, asking permission, but apparently no one was there. Nor Lambo, Tsuna's mother, I-pin, Fuuta, or Bianchi, then he went straight to the second floor where had smoke coming from Tsuna's room inside. ''Tsuna!'' He shouted again and saw the boy lying on the floor in the middle of several things broken.

''Ya-Yamamoto... No! D-Don't come!'' Tsuna coughed amid all the smoke.

''What are you talking about, Tsuna?'' Yamamoto exasperated asked and ran to rescue the boy, it was then that he felt an ominous aura and quickly he drew _Shigure Kintoki_ from his back. ''Who's there?'' He said with a straight face and a cold voice.

''Yamamoto Takeshi,'' Said a cold voice and when all the smoke disappeared, Yamamoto saw a blonde man with a large scar on his right cheek. ''Rain Guardian, I presume?''

''I myself.'' Yamamoto said in a serious tone looking at the man, it was when his gaze fell on the ring that the man was using. ''You're also from the Rain Attribute.''

''Correct.'' Said the man raising his hand with the ring; a blue flame surrounded the ring's stone. ''Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' He directed his gaze to the boy who was still lying on the floor with the abdomen's bandages stained with blood. ''How do you want to keep living this way? You should think more about your mother.''

''M-My mother?'' Tsuna asked with a weak voice, standing up with Yamamoto's help.

_Click. _Then he remembered. Sure! How he didn't thought about this! None other than _him_ could have caused this whole mess…

''Reborn…'' Tsuna whispered but both Yamamoto and the blond man heard the hitman's name.

''The kid?'' Yamamoto asked looking around. ''Where?''

''No, no.'' Tsuna said and looked at the man before him. ''Reborn sent you, didn't he?'' He asked feeling a strange sense of hope growing in his chest. He prayed that he was right.

''You should consider yourself lucky, Vongola Decimo.'' Said the man and gave him a small smile, which was almost imperceptible. ''If we were real enemies, you and your guardians would already be dead. In fact, we could have killed you that time.''

''I don't understand very well, but this is a test?'' Yamamoto asked, back to his normal state. He lowered his sword and laughed.

''Seriously! What was Reborn thinking!'' Tsuna asked in irritation, but he saw a small sign of fun going through in the man's face.

''Dame-Tsuna, that's why I said you to stay alive!'' Said a childish voice from nowhere.

A small figure appeared in the middle of the room and kicked on Tsuna's forehead.

''EH? RE-REBORN?'' Tsuna yelled, standing up again. ''It hurts, you know?''

''Stop complaining and look around.'' Reborn said and pointed to the room that was almost completely destroyed. ''How will you explain this to Mama?''

''How I will?'' Tsuna asked, seriously pondering for a moment before facing Reborn furiously, or at least he tried. ''How am I going? Reborn! That's all your fault!''

''Oh, kid! How was your trip to Italy?'' Yamamoto asked, ignoring the environment that the conversation was taking before.

''Ciaossu, Yamamoto!'' Reborn greeted him with a small smile. ''It was really fun, especially when I watched a TV program that's on TV for 24 hours a day, Dame-Tsuna Show.''

''Dame-Tsuna Show?'' Tsuna asked and then an idea flashed through his mind. ''_Kora _**(5)**_, _Reborn! So you really were watching me, right?''

Reborn didn't answer; instead he slightly lowered the fedora's brim.

''Reborn!'' Tsuna reproved him. It was exactly what he most feared.

''Baka-Tsuna, you still have much to learn.'' Reborn said giving a sadistic smile. ''As I could left you behind without let you have any sort of fun.''

''SINCE WHEN THAT WAS FUN?'' He yelled, exasperated. ''Geez!''

''Haha! Kid's always doing fun things.''

''Yamamoto?'' Tsuna rebuked him. _He too!_

Tsuna was definitely screwed. More than he would admit.

''Tsuna!'' It was Reborn, giving again his signature smile. Well, speaking clearly, it was a sadistic smile, with him already imagining how it would be fun to see his useless student react to what he was almost saying. ''Go to the Namimori's Mountain and bring Gokudera back, it's unwise to continue with that crazy training, or we'll have a funeral ceremony rather than an inheritance one.''

_T-This is true…_—Tsuna thought feeling a little apprehensive, because he knew that Gokudera could be unwise some times.

Contrary to what Reborn thought, Tsuna replied with only ''It's better I quickly go'' and then he was followed by Yamamoto that as also going. But the _arcobaleno _was expecting that, because nothing goes unnoticed by the world's strongest hitman. _Nothing. _This was just further proof that Tsuna has really matured in those years together, and becoming more responsible for the safety of his guardians.

''Humpf,'' Reborn said lowering his fedora. ''That Dame-Tsuna is overestimated himself too much.'' But behind that mask of indifference, it could be possible to see a happy little smile of recognition on the hitman's face.

* * *

><p><em>A day for the Vongola's inheritance ceremony; Sunday, 10 am, Sawada's house.<em>

''I'm so proud, Tsu-kun!'' Sawada Nana said giving her son a hug. ''Papa invited you to visit him at his work! Take care and be sure to eat well, okay?''

''Hai, 'kaa-san.'' Tsuna shyly said. He couldn't believe that his mother really believed in the lie that Reborn and his father had told her. And that even Lambo had to travel with him!

''Reborn-kun, take good care of Tsu-kun.'' The mother gently said.

''Hai, Mama!'' Reborn said in a strangely affectionate tone. ''Let's hurry, Tsuna.'' The tutor said, jumping to the boy's shoulder. ''And we've lucky that that _ahoshi _is still asleep.''

''It's true.'' Tsuna nodded, looking at Lambo who was peacefully sleeping on his lap and then he looked at his mother before saying goodbye. ''_Ittekimasu _**(6)**_!_''

''_Itterashai _**(7)**_!_'' She said with a smile.

Within thirty minutes, all Tsuna's guardians, he himself and Reborn were on the Vongola's private plane. Yes, all. Including Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro, who had been released from Vindicare Prision about two years ago. It'd been five minutes since their plane was flying.

Tsuna looked around the plane. Gokudera was sitting at his side, as always; Yamamoto was in a seat next to them; Ryohei was snooping around the sports magazines, apparently very amused; Hibari was in the last seat, away from everyone with his eyes closed; Chrome and Mukuro were also further apart. Reborn was right in Tsuna's front, in the first seat, driking an _expresso _coffee.

Then, Tsuna he looked at the TV and to the drinks that are available next to his seat. Everything seemed so expensive. He couldn't still feel surprised after all these years. He heavily sighed; he knew there was nothing to do. For some time, Tsuna had conformed himself that he no longer could come back; he was too involved with the Mafia to simply stop being part of it. Without even wanting it, he was taken into that world that he so wanted to move away and when he realized it, he was already part of the Mafia.

A small smile played on his lips. Yes, he was _so _screwed. He took one last look at his _famiglia _and slowly closed his eyes, surrendering himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Katana-yaro: <strong>_katana_ is a Japanese sword and _yaro_ can be interpreted as ''bastard'' in a impolite way, in Japan sounds pretty bad to call anyone as ''-yaro''.

**(2) Yakyuu-baka: **Baseball's idiot

**(3) So'ka: **Can means ''I see...''

**(4) Kyokugen: **Can means ''Extreme''

**(5) Kora: **It's a informal term that can mean ''Hey!'' or ''Listen here!'' to get someone's attention in a rough tone

**(6) Ittekimasu!: **I'm going now!

**(7) Itterasshai!: **Have a save trip!

**A/N:** First of all, thanks for the new reviews and for putting this story into your ''favorite story'' and ''stoy alert.'' Now, let's go to the answering time:

To **DiamondGoddess:** Thank you so much! Eh? You think so? I think I still have a long way to write as well as I like to, but thank you for saying this. I'll work hard :)

Now it's time for my boring author chat: Ahh I'm so tired! This chapter was exhausting to edit, mostly because on some scenes I'd wrote in romaji (I couldn't resist!). At that scene that Gokudera apologize to Tsuna I'd wrote ''Moshiake arimasen deshita (申し訳ありませんでした)'' instead of ''I'm deeply sorry'' or ''I'm truly sorry'' because I kept that Gokudera-and-I-love-to-torture-myself from anime saying that. And that wasn't the only error, I also had wrote ''Omatase shimashita (お待たせしました)'' instead of ''Sorry for the delay'' and ''Uruse'' instead of ''Shut up''. Rewriting was really exhausting!

Anyway, for those who thought, when reading the chapter title that I would write about the inheritance ceremony, I'm sorry *bows*. I can't write and I couldn't. I don't want to spoil the Vongola's ceremony with my crazy imagination, I'll leave this hard job to Amano-sensei.

With this if you I'll excuse me, I'll sleep, LOL. It's still too early here and I'm going to _sleep!_ Yeah... but it's because I'm sick and because of this I didn't went to college and I'm here typing *bad, bad child* So, bye bye ~


	6. Trace your future yourself

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six <strong>

_Trace your future yourself_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Tsuna had officially become the Tenth boss of the Vongola, one of the largest and most influential <em>famiglie <em>in the entire world. Now, he hadn't only the lives of his friends (who were his guardians as well) on his hands to protect, but also all the Vongola's subordinates. And one of the most tedious obligations that Tsuna had discovered was having to read, reread, agree or no and then sign stacks and stacks of important paperwork. It was that or Reborn could give him a punishment that would make Tsuna never want to discuss again with the authority of his sparta-, no, I mean, his _careful_ tutor.

And then, there was the school. _Ah, _the school. When he return to Japan, along with the other guardians, Reborn promised to study all that he had lost in the meantime. For a moment he cursed himself for not having fled at the time of the inheritance ceremony, but he was moved when he received some news an hour before. Everything had been planned, exactly everything. The date of the ceremony wasn't chosen at random and also had a special reason to be that year and not in the next, when Tsuna had already graduated from high school. It was because everything was already decided, even before Tsuna and Reborn's first meeting.

__Flashback_ _

_''Ne, Reborn,'' Said Tsuna to the hitman. ''I still don't understand a thing. Why _this inheritance ceremony have_ to be now and not when I finish school?''_

_Or maybe never_—_Tsuna thought relaxed._

_''Dame-Tsuna,'' Reborn said with a tone that even without Hyper Intuition, Tsuna knew that was the first and the last question that he could ask to Reborn that day. ''Listen very well because I won't repeat myself.''_

_''H-Hai!''_

_''Do you remember what I said when we were in Basil's room in the hospital when all that mess about rings hadn't even begun?''_

_''When I met Basil-kun for the first time and he had to be hospitalized?'' Reborn nodded to Tsuna's question._

_''If you don't remember, let me refresh your memory.'' Reborn said in a dangerously deadly tone. ''I said that the rings should still be hidden in a secret location for more three years.''_

_''Three years?'' Tsuna asked slowly, vaguely remembering about that conversation they had. ''What does that mean?''_

_''I want to mean that if Xanxus, together with the Varia, hadn't started that battle for the possession of the rings, they could be hidden so far in a such place.'' Reborn said. ''And when I say today, I mean until the day of today, Oct. 14.'' Reborn said with a small smile shadowed by the fedora's brim._

_''October 14…?'' Tsuna asked feeling a strange feeling as if he was forgetting something very important. ''October…14…'' He repeated when suddenly he remembered, and face palmed. ''Today's my birthday!''_

_How could he don't remember about his own birthday?_—_It was what Reborn was thinking. But when we talk about Tsuna, we're talking about unpredictability._

_And yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, better know as Tsuna, completed today his seventeenth birthday. Thank you very much._

_''You're a hopeless case.'' Reborn sighed. ''But I won't give up until I make you a respectable Mafia's boss. But, somethings never really change. Dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna, even when he has already forty years and wife and children.''_

_''R-Reborn!'' Tsuna rebuked him, suddenly imagining marrying with the girl he likes, and this image made him blush. ''So… This ceremony was marked today at my birthday's day because the Ninth was thinking on me?''_

_Reborn said nothing, but he still had a small smile. Tsuna noticed and smiled as well. That's when he stopped struggling and finished dressing up, buttoning his suit and clutching a black tie. Yes, he had made a decision that was going to change his life to forever. That story about behind ceremony's date made him determined. It might be more of Reborn's lies, but Tsuna decided to trust anyway. Because he knew, all he wanted was to see the smiles of his friends._

_End of the Flashback_

''Stop daydreaming and keep signing the papers!'' Reborn shouted before turning Leon into a gun and pointing at Tsuna.

''HIIII~! D-Don't shoot, R-Reborn!'' Tsuna yelled as he began to quickly read a document.

''Hurry up and just finish sign those papers!'' Reborn continued to point the gun at Tsuna. ''Later we'll have Italian's class, etiquette's class, Vongola's history and its traditions and at the night a dinner with your guardians and with the Ninth and his _famiglia.''_

''A-All this?'' Tsuna cried feeling _extremely_ unlucky. ''NO WAY!''

Reborn smirked. Tenth Vongola or not, Tsuna was still his student, i.e., his source of entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Namimori, unknown place.<strong>

''Mr. Cappellari, sorry to intrude,'' Said a female voice. ''But we're not waiting too much? Sawada Tsunayoshi became the new Vongola's boss.''

''Don't worry, my dear Bianca.'' The man spoke hoarsely, but jovial. ''Soon we'll make our movement and the Vongola Decimo will disappear.''

A sick laugh was heard in the whole room.

''Go to Italy,'' Said the man resting his chin on his hands, with eyes half-closed slightly. ''Bring with you Democrito. It's approaching the hour of his show.''

The man smirked as the thought how all this was fun. In fact, he hadn't having so much fun in years. Certainly, Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't an ordinary person.

* * *

><p>Tsuna went downstairs of the Vongola's mansion, still seriously thinking if he had done the right decision. Well, he had already accepted, but not completely, that he had to be Vongola's boss. But there was still an uncertainty hanging over his thoughts.<p>

Now that he was officially the Tenth, Reborn forced him to dress as such, with a suit. Sure, at times when Tsuna wasn't fulfilling his duties as a mafia boss, he could wear clothes that he always used to wear. But it was strange. Even after a week in the mansion, memorizing the aisles, signing papers, and having official meetings with the guardians, he almost felt already accustomed to this kind of life. _Almost. _Then, Tsuna asked himself if he had changed so much as to not fight back against the fact of becoming the new boss.

_Ah!_—And he remembered. It was shortly after the battle against Daemon Spade, when he had numerous assassination attempts against him, but with the help of his guardians and Enma and his _familglia _he managed to overcome all the obstacles imposed.

Gradually, every event and every time he spent with his friends helped him change. Tsuna was still dame-Tsuna, but the change in him was something much more remarkable. That desire to always protect the important people he cared about was even stronger, as ever, and though he continued laughing, as the sky has always to laugh, Tsuna held a serious hospitable look never even seen before.

A sigh came out of the brunette's mouth when he remembered his first meeting with Reborn, three years ago now. It seemed a distant reality, almost as if it had happened ten years ago.

_Ten years, huh?_—He said in thoughts, now remembering about his older self.

It was fact that when he saw himself in that coffin, ten years in the future and saw the painful expression on Gokudera's face when he asked why he was in that coffin, Tsuna felt devastated. So, his future self was dead after ten years? And if it wasn't enough just him, but Yamamoto's father and even Reborn were dead!

But then he discovered that he wasn't dead, and that everything had been made part of a plan that his older self—his future self had planned. Then at the end, when Byakuran was defeated, and thanks to Uni and Gamma's sacrifice, the _arcobaleno _could revive and the future was saved. Everything Byakuran had made disappeared, as if nothing horrible had ever happened.

After all that, Tsuna felt that he shouldn't fear the future anymore, not when Uni sacrificed herself to make he and his friends could return to the past with a peaceful future waiting them as a gift.

_Yes, nothing to fear. _He thought. The Byakuran from the future had already been defeated, and the Mare rings were sealed, and now the Simon family was a strong ally of the Vongola. That's when a thought crossed his mind and made him smile, without noticing the newcomer, Reborn, who went downstairs as well.

''What's so funny, dame-Tsuna?'' Asked Reborn jumping to Tsuna's shoulder.

''Huh?'' Tsuna asked absently, still smiling. ''Oh, nothing. It's just a thought that crossed my mind, that's all.''

_Gradually I'll meet the people I met in the future…_

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a suspiciously look, but he didn't felt any important thought from the boy. Yes, he can read Tsuna's mind. But maybe it was just his imagination, and then he shrugged.

Tsuna stopped in front of the dinning room's door of the mansion and slowly opened the heavy door. All of his guardians; from Gokudera to Hibari Kyoya, were already there, along with the Ninth and his _famiglia. _He gave another smile, this time brighter for seeing everyone there, and he closed the door behind him, going to sit in his chair.

**End of the Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here I am again. I'm still feeling sick, so again I didn't went to college today, which means… free time! Yeah, I'm a so responsible student. Instead of reading technical and boring books I got a really happy time playing with Sai Tool. I almost got crazy when I read that Sai only works on PC, it's like…WTF! Why not on Mac too? So, after years only using Mac I've again on my hands a PC and wow! I spent too much time 'playing' with Sai that I almost forgot to update this story. Actually my plan on rewriting some chapters is getting on my nerves that I think that's because of this I'm sick (stress makes people sick?) Well, you don't need to know this since this chapters that I'll rewrite I didn't posted yet.

So, without further ado, what did you think about this chapter? It was very short compared to the previously one, but it was the last chapter of the 'Inheritance Ceremony Arc' so I haven't too much to write about since I'd said in the last chapter that I wouldn't write the inheritance ceremony scene.

One more thing, have you seen the last KHR chapter? Holy God! So Tsuna will again fight against Xanxus, Mukuro and Simon family _again_? Amano-sensei is getting mad! I laughed so hard when Adelheid (I always get confused when I write her name) quickly refused to fight for Skull's sake, LOL.


	7. Strange Dream

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_Strange Dream_

* * *

><p>Another week had passed and this time everyone who came from Japan were taking leave to the Ninth, Tsuna, Reborn, Basil and Tsuna's father, who was the leader of the CEDEF. Tsuna wasn't coming back to Japan, and it was a decision that Reborn made on his own. So, then all Vongola's guardians boarded on the Vongola's private plane en route to Japan.<p>

''Are you sure about this, Tsuna?'' Iemitsu asked him. ''You won't miss Japan?''

''As if I had any choice…'' Tsuna murmured discouraged, seeing his friends leaving.

''Did you said something, dame-Tsuna?'' Reborn demanded.

''No… I didn't said anything.'' Reborn knew that his useless student had complained, he always complains about his unlucky. '_Humpf, that Reborn... Who does he think he is, saying to me to stay here in Italy instead of going back to Japan!_'

''Who am I, Dame-Tsuna?'' Reborn down his fedora hat, making his face shadowed. ''That's easy. I am the best hitman in the world.''

''Hiiiie! Stop reading my mind Reborn!'' Tsuna yelled.

Iemitsu and the Ninth, who were just watching the scene, laughed with the interaction between Tsuna and Reborn.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Gokudera was discussing something related about 'being Juudaime's right hand man' with Yamamoto, who smiled while the silver-haired boy gave him an earful. Hibari was further away, as usual, and in the opposite direction from where Mukuro was sitting. Mukuro, in other hand, was with a sleepy Chrome supported on his shoulders. Ryohei was meddling in the 'conversation' that Gokudera and Yamamoto were having, and Lambo was sleeping (for a miracle!). From now on, all their lives would completely change.

After half an hour, Tsuna was back at Vongola's mansion. He lazily walked to his bedroom that he was temporarily staying, and he fell in his bed. His eyes wandered the room for minutes, studying every detail that have surprised him even after two weeks with him sleeping there. The wallpaper had a light coloured tone and was very detailed, with reliefs on the ends. There was a fireplace in dark hardwood on the opposite side of the king-sized bed. Right beside the larger window of three that had in the bedroom, there was an old Victorian office writing desk. The curtains were of a light tone of blue, giving lightness to the room. The bedroom was simple, there weren't much furniture, but it was the details that impressed. And was that what impressed Tsuna.

He looked at the painting that had in the opposite wall and sighed. For some reason he didn't know, he had the feeling that painting could be worth more than his house in Namimori.

Then he remembered about the other guardians. All of them seemed surprised, of course, when they arrived at the mansion, but within days they all seemed more than familiar with.

_I expected this from Gokudera-kun, or even Hibari-san... But even Yamamoto-san and Onii-san got used very fast!_

''It's just I that haven't really got used to it?'' Tsuna asked himself, rolling in bed.

The fatigue of recent days was beginning to appear. His hand full of Band-aid landed in his face as he closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep.

Soon all the darkness was replaced by a dream that seemed to have no end. Tsuna seemed to be stuck in a kind of experimental capsule, similar to the one he had seen with Mukuro in, while he was still in Vendicari. No, that was _exactly_ like the capsule that Mukuro was in! But… Why he was there? Tsuna's eyes narrowed, hoping to improve his vision. Something didn't seemed right. While it seemed to be Tsuna there in that capsule, at the same time, it didn't. Something was wrong with that Tsuna. Suddenly, all that strange landscape was changing and he was in a dark room with dead and bloody bodies for all sides, including his own guardians, and he himself—that was strongly pressing his abdomen, trying to push away that throbbing pain as he stared with eyes half-closed someone in the shadows of the room.

''Now I shall erase your existence from this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Said a voice from the shadows. Even if that was a dream; Tsuna could feel a shiver up his spine. The voice chuckled in a bizarre way and the scenario was replaced again, returning to the capsule Tsuna was resting, with several wires attached to him and with an oxygen mask.

Then, Tsuna heard his own voice coming out of that capsule, calling him and for a moment he thought he saw his eyes—from the Tsuna who was trapped, open and look at him with a pleading look.

_Help me_, said his voice.

When Tsuna was about to go deeper in the dream, someone woke him up.

Reborn looked at him with a curious expression of suspicion while Tsuna sat with difficulty on the bed, putting his hands in the hair straightening it.

''What was that dream?'' He said more to himself, but Reborn could clearly hear it.

''Dream?'' Reborn asked narrowing his eyes.

For the first time, Tsuna realized that he wasn't alone in the room, in his side was Reborn and a butler, who had a worried expression as he watched his young master.

''Oh, it's nothing.'' He tried to disguise with a laugh, but Reborn clearly took this as a more suspicious attitude.

''There is something wrong, Decimo-sama? You were having a nightmare?'' The butler asked pointing to the pale face that Tsuna had and to the trickle of sweat accumulated on his neck and face.

''Yeah… It's something like that.'' Tsuna said and glanced at his wristwatch, his eyes widening. ''Is it _that _late?''

''Of course, baka-Tsuna.'' Reborn said in his usual way. ''Otherwise why we would be here waiting for you to wake up?''

''Indeed, I came to wake you up, Decimo-sama,'' Said the butler, seeming a little embarrassed. ''Even though I'd called five times, I couldn't woke you, so I called Reborn-san. I just came to say that the dinner is ready.''

''Oh, I see.'' Tsuna said not paying much attention to the way the conversation was taking, the truth was that he was still thinking about the dream he just had. Some scenes about that dream were passing through his head as if he was having it yet.

''Tsuna!'' Reborn yelled giving him a kick in the forehead. ''Did you heard what we're talking about?''

''Huh? Ah... Sorry.'' He shook his head, backing to his normal state. ''Well, let's have dinner, right?'' And he casually smiled.

_I've a bad feeling about this_—Tsuna thought feeling an uncomfortable feeling, remembering the dead bodies of his friends lying on the bloody floor. _Is that some kind of nightmare post Vongola's ceremony?_

''Hum.'' Reborn kept looking at his student with some suspicion but he said nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Gokudera-kun and the other guardians had returned to Japan and it had been a week since the training of strengthening skills had begun—or it was that Reborn called it, through Tsuna had called it as training to go to the hell.<p>

The men who once attacked Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were now helping in his training and also in the other guardians' training.

It had all started one day before the returning to Japan, when Tsuna was supposed to return together with the others.

_''Dame-Tsuna,'' Reborn said after lunch. ''I just had a brilliant idea a minute ago.''_

_Tsuna froze on the spot. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei who were while ago talking with the Tsuna, looked at Reborn with questioning glances._

_''I'm scared of what this _brilliant_ idea is…'' Tsuna muttered. Moments later he was kicked in the forehead by none other than Reborn._

_''Did you just said something?'' Asked the tutor._

_''N-No…''_

_''Humpf.'' Then Reborn smiled, causing a shiver in Tsuna's spine. He knew something bad was coming. ''You will stay here in Italy and train.''_

_''EEEH?'' These were the reactions of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and especially of Tsuna._

_''W-What do you mean by this, Reborn-san?'' Gokudera asked nervously. ''Juudaime will stay here to train?''_

_Again Reborn smiled, this time of seeing the face of despair that Tsuna began to show. It seemed that at any moment he would enter a nervous breakdown._

_''Is that so, kid?'' Yamamoto asked._

_''OOOH! So if that's the case, I'll stay here too!'' Ryohei shouted. ''If Sawada will be making an EXTREME training, I can't stay back!''_

_''No.'' Reborn intervened. ''Dame-Tsuna will stay here _alone_.''_

_Hearing that, Tsuna stiffened. He knew! Reborn was doing this to end with his life. If this continued, he doesn't even could get to the twenty years. _

_''B-But Reborn-san! We can't just leave Juudaime alone!'' Gokudera said, and a little flash of hope grew in Tsuna's chest. ''After all, we're his guardians!'' And then he added. ''Although these two here can go back to Japan, Juudaime will be better if only I'm here.''_

_Even at such a time like this he still thinks this way!_—_Tsuna cried in thought._

_''No.'' Reborn repeated. ''Tsuna will stay here and train alone.''_

_''But_—''

_''You'll also receive training, but in Japan.'' Reborn said pointing to the three guardians._

_''Eh? Why, Reborn?'' Tsuna spoke for the first time._

_''Their training is different of yours.'' A sadistic smile grew on his face. ''Your training will need a large space and it'll need to be away from people. And in Namimori doesn't have such a place.'' He said. ''After all, we doesn't want everybody listening to your screaming and cryi- I mean, the sound of your training.''_

_''You were saying about screaming and crying just now, weren't you!'' Tsuna yelled crying._

_''Haha!'' It was Yamamoto, and he clearly wasn't familiar with Tsuna's situation._

After that, no one discussed, and the subject about Tsuna's training was closed.

* * *

><p>''<em>Itai!<em>'' Tsuna complained, rubbing the back of his head. ''What was that for, Reborn!''

''If you don't focus, the next time will be worse.'' And so, Reborn turned Leon, his green chameleon, in a gun.

''HIIII! N-NO, DON'T SHOOT R-REBORN!'' He cried, it was already the fifteenth time that day that Reborn shot him, and he _hated_ it.

_Too late_. Soon afterwards a shot was heard and a flame grew up in Tsuna's forehead.

''What are you doing?'' Reborn asked when he realized the serious look Tsuna was giving at him. ''The training isn't over yet. And neither will end up if you can't even avoid an attack like that.''

''Ah.'' Tsuna said, nodding. He was in Hyper Mode, so he was very calm even though it appeared that he was angry. Then, Dying Will Flame appeared surrounding his X-Gloves version Vongola Gear. ''Are you ready, Adam?'' He asked in a deep voice to a man with brown hair and olive eyes.

The said man, Adam, smiled.

''Yeah, young Vongola. Let's begin.''

And for the fifteenth time that day, Adam, who once attacked Tsuna and who was now training with Tsuna, and Tsuna were fighting for Tsuna's 'strengthening skills' sake.

**End of the Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I sincerely apologize for this chapter, it really sucks. And why? I'm not in a good mood. I'm a little emotional this past three days after I got cold. I read a fanfic that made me cry a _lot! _Really! And the day before yesterday… gosh, I watched No. 6 last episode. Guess what? I cried again. I won't tell spoiler but it's really sad, it was a good anime. And just to your information, no, I'm not someone who cries easily.

It would be good if there was another No. 6 season. But it can't be helped, so I think I'll buy the book \o/

And this 'author note' is getting depressing so I'll stop writing now. I hope you forgive me for this bad chapter.

**P.S:** This seventh chapter was rewrote so, many things may be confuse.

**P.S.2: **I couldn't rule out the OCs so easy, then I put the 'recent enemy' that Tsuna and his family had to train them, after all, it's now that things will get really crazy!

**P.S.3: **I would appreciate and be really glad if you let a review, ne? :3


	8. Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in Namimori, a city in Japan that many might not know, but it was where the new Vongola's boss lived. The Vongola was one of the largest and most powerful mafias in the world, but it wasn't any mafia. The Vongola was created with the purpose of protecting the people, i.e., Vongola was no more than a vigilante group. And it was in <em>this<em> Vongola that Yamamoto Takeshi was a guardian, more specifically; he was the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto at first glance may seem a playful boy who is always laughing, but there are times when he gets serious when it comes to be about baseball and his friends.

Maybe he did not admit as openly as Gokudera could do, but he owed his life to Tsuna. It was for this and other reasons he had accepted to be into that 'mafia game', though he knew now that all that had anything but a joke. And perhaps it was even harder to admit it but, help his friends will always go ahead of baseball—his love and the only thing he proclaimed know-how. So why he wasn't in Italy, together with Tsuna, when the boy would probably need him?

Yamamoto simply had a bad feeling, and though he constantly tried to head off such thinking he still couldn't help but worry about his friend's sake. He had the feeling that Gokudera also felt the same as him, that something bad was about to happen, but the silver-haired boy could only refuse to have such a conversation he initiated.

It would be much easier if he had daily news of how Tsuna's training was going. But since they returned from Italy, neither Tsuna nor Reborn called to them. Maybe it was to not worry Sawada-san, or even they, the guardians and brunette's friends, but at least once a week they could have called. Or not?

It was thus at least three weeks. Three long weeks without news of Tsuna and Reborn.

If he could he would take a flight to Italy right now to make sure that Tsuna was fine, but unfortunately he was at a boring test revision class.

And it was when...

''Oi! Yamamoto!'' The teacher called his name.

Yamamoto was still deeply immersed in thought when the teacher walked furiously towards him.

''Yamamoto Takeshi!'' The teacher said, controlling his best to not scream.

But Yamamoto didn't heard again.

''YAMAMOTO-KUN! YAMAMOTO-SAN! YAMAMOTO-SAMA!'' Almost everyone in the classroom shouted to the baseball star.

Yamamoto looked up, only to find the furious glare the science teacher was giving to him.

''Huh?'' He asked cynically.

A vein popped on teacher's forehead, and student held him, seeing he was about to jump into the neck of the baseball star.

Yamamoto blinked innocently. In fact he didn't know what he had done, he was only quiet, thinking, so technically he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? But not so the teacher thought. It was lucky the teacher has decided not to take he out of the classroom, and that was thanks to the insistence of the boy's classmates.

He did his best to hide his strange humour—that neither he knew what was actually, but Gokudera and Kyoko realized it.

''Yamamoto-kun, there is something wrong?'' She asked gently.

''Huh? Why?'' He blinked.

''You were acting strange today in class, so I thought you might be sick,'' She said, looking worriedly. ''It's getting cold as we are in October, so people get colds at this time.''

Gokudera was so far just by looking at the other side, not caring about their conversation, turned to face the Guardian of Rain and saw that he was not the best of terms.

''Oi! Answer Sasagawa's question!'' Gokudera shouted to him, which surprised everyone there. ''Don't you see that it is making people become concerned because of you?''

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, shocked, but suddenly he smiled. He somehow knew that the silver-haired boy was concerned about him, on his own way. He wasn't alone; the _famiglia_ was for moments like this one. Then he took a long drag on the air.

''I'm worried about Tsuna.'' He said giving a sad smile. He realized that in the same minute the place's aura changed. Gokudera frowned, somewhat he also seemed too concerned; Kyoko stared at the floor; and Kurowaka was there only because Kyoko was also, she looked in a curious way to the reaction of the three. It was too suspicious.

* * *

><p>Reborn decided that he was going back to Japan a week before Tsuna going back too, and since then, had passed a week after he left Italy. Now it was Tsuna's time to back to Japan.<p>

It was a cold morning in late November. No one knew that in that morning particularly quiet and boring, they would have a 'new' student in the classroom. It was then when Hibari Kyoya, who was still the prefect of the student disciplinary committee; pushed the door and reluctantly gave way to a dishevelled brown-haired boy, could enter. Hibari muttered something to only the brunette could hear, and that boy only slightly agreed with the head, before giving a smile to the teacher who looked astonished. He knew that face! So why even so, he didn't recognize him? There was something different…

''This herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I gave permission for him to go to the class,'' Before the teacher could protest something, or else some of the students who looked at Tsuna with their jaws dropped, could say anything, Hibari continued, ''Do you have any objection, sensei?'' He asked in a calm tone, but it was dangerously cold.

The teacher gasped and shook his head, not once but two or three times, denying.

''Hm.'' Hibari muttered and looked at Tsuna, who had been sitting in his desk. The prefect gave a last look around the classroom and slid the door without saying another word. He could hear that seconds later, many surprised students shouted, and he could even hear Gokudera Hayato stammering. A smile played on his lips.

''EEEEEH?'' Most of the students shouted in unison.

''Ju-Juudaime?'' Gokudera asked, uncertainly, looking at Tsuna, who gave a gentle smile.

''T-Tsuna?'' Yamamoto stammered.

''T-Tsuna-kun?'' Kyoko said, unable to avoid being flushed.

Tsuna couldn't help smiling. He knew that everyone was surprised; after all, they could feel the important aura emanating from the brunette. Although he didn't wanted to show it, it was inevitable, not after the training he had.

He looked at every one of his friends, at a time, and gave back a smile.

''Hello, everyone!'' He said, smiling, and again their classmates were choked. That wasn't the dame-Tsuna they knew. ''I'm back!'' He tilted his head to the side, and some of the girls couldn't help but blush.

Reborn watched with binoculars, sitting in a tree near the Namimori School, his student Tsuna. The shadow that his fedora was producing was hiding, but he was with a raised eyebrow.

''Tch. That Tsuna.'' He muttered, frowning. ''He's using 'important and compelling aura' trick that I taught him.'' He clicked his tongue and put the binoculars at his side, narrowing his eyes. ''But there's something wrong, I feel that those smiles of his aren't sincere.''

At that time, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, in a curious way. When the brunette over to greet his friends, always smiling, he turned to the front, and when he was sure nobody was looking, he dropped his smile and looked coldly at the front. Yamamoto widened his eyes and blinked to see if that cold expression had gone, but it still was there. Tsuna looked straight ahead with narrow and cold eyes, as if thinking of something obscure.

Yamamoto can't avoid letting his jaw fall and the temptation to ask what was wrong with Tsuna, but he was afraid to find out the truth, because those eyes were so cold. Those eyes were colder than the very Xanxus' eyes or any other dangerous enemy they had faced.

_What happened to you Tsuna?_—Yamamoto asked himself in thought.

Tsuna noticed someone staring at him, and then he turned to Yamamoto and saw that the boy stared at him so surprised. Tsuna didn't know why, he thought the baseball star was still surprised to see him; so he gave a friendly smile and turned back to front. For an instant the smile seemed sad about something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have to apologize for my late and for this short chapter. I'm working on a new project, 'Exchanging Bodies' and it's seems to have a good repercussion so, it's because it took me some time to update here. I was surprised to see that this story's visitors keeping increasing, so thank you!

This story isn't in the point I want it to get, I must apologize again, but you see... in the right time you'll see when this story will get really interesting. I have to ask you patience. As I put in my profile, if this story goes well I'll write a continuation, that I'm confident you'll really like.

Argh! I'm need to hurry and write 'Exchanging Bodies' new chapter *running in circles* So, until next time ~


	9. Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian

****Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.****

****DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian_

* * *

><p>It was a cold Friday night in Namimori. Gokudera had just come back from his part-time job and was eating fast food. His day had been extremely normal, except for one thing. His boss, the Tenth Vongola, had returned from his training in Italy. Gokudera was quite surprised when the brunet came into the classroom and he, Gokudera, had barely recognized his own boss. He didn't know what it was, if it was Tsuna's look or the aura he was expeling, but that boy wasn't the SawadaTsunayoshi he hadn't seen for a month.<p>

Apparently, Yamamoto also thought in the same way as him. When Tsuna wasn't around, Yamamoto conversed with Gokudera what had happened that day, during lunchtime. The two boys rarely agree on anything, but this time the two had the same opinion. Tsuna had changed.

_''Ne, Gokudera, you saw it, didn't you?'' Yamamoto asked, frowning. It was one of the few times he wasn't smiling._

_Yamamoto doesn't even have to specify what he was talking about, because Gokudera knew what it was._

_''Ah.'' Gokudera nodded darkly. ''I saw it.'' At that moment, Yamamoto's stance changed and he became agitated. Before the baseball star could say something, Gokudera intervened, ''I never saw Juudaime give a look as cold as the one he gave during the classroom.''_

_Yamamoto shook his head slightly, angering Gokudera. That baseball bastard was taking everything very seriously, and this profoundly irritated him. He couldn't being suspicious of Juudaime be hiding, could he?_

_''And?'' Gokudera asked, as if it was no that big deal._

_''Huh?'' Yamamoto asked confused, angering Gokudera again. That guy was hard to understand things!_

_''I said, and? What do you want me to do?'' He asked in exasperation. Gokudera had already taken and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before listening Yamamoto's answer, who seemed to be thinking. ''I don't have all day, split it out now or I'll leave. Besides, Juudaime might need his right hand man help in something.''_

_Yamamoto laughed, which was clearly a fake laugh and made a straight face, despite the worried eyes._

_''We must keep an eye on Tsuna.'' That one sentence made Gokudera overthrow his cigarette between his fingers and his jaw dropped. Yamamoto took that approach as an opportunity to him continue speaking, and he say what he most wanted to say, ''It's not that I'm suspecting or something… But, all I know is that Tsuna would never give one of those scary looking. Nor even when he gets angry.'' _

_Five minutes have passed and Gokudera hadn't spoken yet, he was just staring at Yamamoto, still flabbergasted. _

_''Fine.'' He finally said._

_Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise._

_''It's… Fine?'' He asked to confirm._

_ Gokudera gritted his teeth and gave a challenging look to Yamamoto, who took a step backwards, with the sudden action of the silver-haired bomber._

_''I'll help, but if we don't find anything suspicious, we'll never talk about it again!'' Gokudera almost yelled. ''Get it?'' Yamamoto shook his head in agreement and Gokudera left the place without saying anything else._

Then, Yamamoto and he, from now on, they'll try to find out what made Tsuna change so much.

Gokudera finished eating and looked at the clock; it was almost time for him to go to Tsuna's house to spend the night. He threw the food packaging in the garbage, and left his apartment, heading toward to his boss's house. Maybe it was a good opportunity for him finds the truth.

* * *

><p>Although the pile of homework he had to do, which was Reborn's courtesy—who collected all the homework of the four last weeks they were out, Tsuna had to complete it without any fail and <em>alone<em> or the sadistic tutor could give him a punishment that he wouldn't forget for all eternity, Tsuna still felt that he was better than having Reborn following him everywhere. Gokudera, on the other hand, was even more worried, alarmed and protective than ever, with the excuse that some of the rival families could attack him any moment. Which wasn't a lie anyway. Reborn warned him that just because he couldn't be around him, because he had to teach Italian to the other guardians, doesn't mean he should let his guard down, so he was counting on Gokudera to watch over him.

''G-Gokudera-kun! You don't need to do this!'' Tsuna said trying to convince Gokudera that he hasn't needed to sleep in his bedroom to be able to protect him. ''No one will attack me, okay?''

''But Juudaime—'' Gokudera tried to argue but Tsuna was faster.

''You can stay in another bedroom, Gokudera-kun. It wouldn't be uncomfortable for you to sleep on the floor.'' He said. ''And, no one will attack me, so stay calm. If something happens you'll hear since the room you'll stay is next to this.''

''If Juudaime says…'' Then, Gokudera apologized for his insistence.

''Here.'' Tsuna said, taking a change of clothes of his closet and handing over to Gokudera. ''I think it'll fit you, we've the same height now.'' And he smiled. Yes, Tsuna had grown and was now the same height as Gokudera, but they're still lower than Yamamoto.

''Juudaime is too kind even for me who is disturbing around…'' Gokudera said and Tsuna saw that he was about to start another session of complains and excuses.

Tsuna sighed but smiled, it was good to see that Gokudera was still the same. He hoped that these halcyon days lasted a little longer; just a little longer before they faced the harsh reality of the mafia.

When Gokudera had gone to sleep in the bedroom next to his, Tsuna looked at a piece of paper in his hand and he narrowed his eyes. It was piece of paper with an address written in Italian with an italic handwriting along with a phone number. He was so anxious, that he had caught himself many times trying to call the number, but he had failed five times of five attempts. Maybe he should go himself to the address.

''Could Reborn understands me if I say to him about that?'' He muttered to himself as he lay, preparing to sleep. ''I wonder what he would say.'' And Tsuna looked at his Vongola Gear with an apprehensive expression, because he knew that today he would also have dreams about unpleasant things. ''Why do these things always happen to me?'' He asked in a choked voice, with emotion, covering himself with the bed sheet.

The next morning Tsuna was awakened by Lambo and Gokudera's shouts that entered the brunet's bedroom.

''It's already morning?'' Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood up awkwardly.

''Look what you have done, you stupid cow!'' Gokudera yelled to Lambo, starting to chase the kid. ''Juudaime! I apologize for waking you up! That stupid cow started shouting that he wanted to play.''

''TSUNA! Play with me!'' Lambo yelled jumping to Tsuna's bed and consequently knocking the brunet, who groaned in pain. ''BAKA-TSUNA! Gyahahahaha!''

''_Ahoshi!'' _Gokudera shouted again to Lambo, taking him away from Tsuna. ''How dare you do this to Juudaime?''

_These two are the same as always_—Tsuna thought, giving a little laugh that was unnoticed by the two guardians. _That's good. If they stay this way, I won't have to worry about me. _

''Juudaime? Are you okay?'' Gokudera asked zealous. ''That stupid cow hurt you?''

''Haha, no. Don't worry, Gokudera-kun.'' Tsuna said casually, acting like Yamamoto. Gokudera didn't say anything, but he saw that Tsuna was with worries on his mind right now. ''And today's Saturday! I was thinking about play with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, because lately they've been very lonely.''

''Juudaime is always so kind,'' Gokudera said, his eyes shining. ''Even for this… Stupid cow.'' He said with a boring tone looking at Lambo.

''So, what you think about this, Lambo?'' Tsuna asked gently. ''It's about time to us go to the amusement park, right?''

Lambo looked with curious at Tsuna. He was happy, of course, lately they hadn't had a lot of fun and he wanted to spend time having fun with his ''nii-san''.

''Ore-sama will quickly be ready!'' Lambo shouted happily. ''Let's go, Tsuna!''

''Hai, hai.'' Tsuna nodded, giving a smile and the looked at Gokudera. ''Gokudera-kun, what are you going to do today?''

Gokudera's eyes widened, being caught off guard by the sudden question.

''A-As Juudaime's right had man, I can't allow him take care of three troublesome kids alone!'' He said shyly without looking at Tsuna, but it was clear that he was only doing this because of Tsuna, not because he liked children. ''I'll go with you. No, I need to.''

_Besides, this is a good opportunity for me… Yesterday I couldn't find anything that could be suspicious_—Gokudera thought.

''That's great, Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna smiled. ''Oh! I'll change clothes.''

At the end, their Saturday ended up being funnier that it could be. Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko-chan and Ryohei Onii-san also had joined, and at the end of the day everyone gathered at Tsuna's house for a dinner especially made by Mama and the girls. Yes, Bianchi also tried to help, but Tsuna had insisted that she doesn't need to do too.

After a few fainting by Gokudera's part, Yamamoto's jokes and Ryohei shouting 'extreme' every minute, everyone said goodbye and went to their respective houses. Of course, Gokudera would still be sleeping in Tsuna's house, now that Reborn was busy with some things.

''Ah!'' Tsuna sighed, lay on the bed after taking a refreshing bath. ''Today has been so much fun. It would be nice if every day was like that.''

''I'm glad you had fun, dame-Tsuna!'' Said a childish voice that made Tsuna jump out of his bed. ''Because now it's time to work.''

''Re-Reborn!'' Tsuna shouted when he saw the _arcobaleno _smirking, jumping to his bed. ''Since when…? Most importantly, what do you mean by time to work?''

Reborn smirked sadistically, making Tsuna feel a chill down his spine. It certainly wasn't a good thing.

''Some gifts arrived from Italy,'' Reborn said, turning on the bedroom light, revealing ten sealed boxes. ''Vongola's gifts.''

''V-Vongola's gifts?'' Tsuna asked, still fearful but soon relaxed. _Ah! It was only some gifts?_

''Yes.'' Reborn's smirk widened, with a twinkle in his eye, but Tsuna seemed oblivious. Then he deftly opened a box. Tsuna had to crane his neck to see what it was and when his eyes caught what was the said 'gift', his eyes seemed to want out of sockets and his skin had become white-dead. ''It's only ten boxes full of papers that need to be signed.''

Tsuna looked he was about to have a nervous breakdown at any time such was his startled expression. Or maybe he just had frozen with fear and disbelief.

''We'll have a long night, dame-Tsuna.'' Reborn smirked, changing Leon into a green gun. ''Start signing the papers right now!'' And he pointed the gun at Tsuna, who quickly got out of his stupor and began to take the papers out of the boxes.

Within minutes he was with hands full of papers, reading, rereading, signing and putting aside the paperwork.

Yes, that would be a long, long, night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **After six days I update here, sorry! It's actually kind of funny, the days I don't post new chapters have few visitors, and when I update...Wow! An impressive number of visitors!

And thank you for putting this story into your 'Favorite Story' and 'Story Alert'!


	10. Go find your helper

******This chapter was betaed by BeArOcKpRiNxEsS ******

******DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_Go find your helper_

* * *

><p>Tsuna put his feet outside the bed, shaking from head to toe because of the cold floor. He had woken with a strong pain in his stomach; as if he had been punched really hard on his gut—which was almost the case.<p>

Tsuna was familiarized in being awakened by Reborn who was always trying different methods to wake him, so it wasn't very surprising to find the infant hitman with a green hammer hitting on his stomach when he woke up.

The boy rubbed his eyes and grunted in pain as he opened his eyes. Heck, even his arms ached. He rolled out of the bed and stretched himself, yawning.

As he headed for the bathroom, Tsuna complained about something while ignoring Lambo's cries about wanting to play again. Sincerely, Lambo seemed to become more childish than when he was five.

Half an hour later, Tsuna left the bathroom completely showered and with comfortable clothes. Even after showering, Tsuna was still sleepy. Actually, he was so sleepy that he didn't noticed somebody upstairs in their house. He was about to close the door when a hand stopped him.

"Juudaime! Good morning!" Gokudera greeted him pleasantly.

Tsuna almost jumped out of fright if he hadn't been so sleepy. He turned to face the source of his fear and saw his self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera, smiling brightly at him.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Good morning!" he greeted him, then raised an eyebrow as he realized something, "Wait, what are you doing here, Gokudera-kun?"

Embarrassed, Gokudera scratched his cheek and give a sheepish grin, "I was passing by when I thought it would be nice to give a hello, Juudaime."

Tsuna knew that it wasn't the truth itself. He was sure that Gokudera had two reasons to be there. He knew the first one was because he always liked to spend time with his boss, and the second reason was something he preferred to not think about. He knew that Gokudera was watching every step he did lately, as if expecting him to do something unusual. What was stranger was that even Yamamoto seemed to be doing the same, and Tsuna didn't even knew why.

"Hm? Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, noting that Tsuna was frowning and staring at him. Tsuna just quickly shook his head and smiled at him.

"It's nothing, Gokudera-kun."

Suddenly, Gokudera's eyes widened visibly; effectively surprising the brunet.

"Eh? What is it, Gokudera-kun?" he inquired.

"W-what happened to your face, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in response, walking closer to Tsuna. He had a worried expression as he surveyed his boss' face more intently. Tsuna had a puzzled expression as he tried to form sentences, but because Gokudera was holding his cheeks, it was hard for him to speak.

"H-hum? Whatauo tokin abou? (Huh? What are you talking about?)" He blinked, confused.

Gokudera widened his eyes and immediately apologized for touching him and hurriedly walked away. Tsuna blinked his eyes again and realized what the other talked about.

"Oh! Hahaha…. This?" he asked, pointing to his face which had deep dark circles under his eyes. The brunet had slept late because he was signing the paperwork for ten consecutive hours. When he finally went to sleep, it was about eight in the morning.

"Etto… I spent the night signing some papers and as a result, I kinda slept late," he said, giving a dull laugh and leaning his head back while laughing.

"Juudaime had dark circles on his eyes because he slept late?" Gokudera asked, having a nod in response, "Why didn't you asked for my help, Juudaime? I could've helped you!"

Tsuna blinked in surprise—again.

"Eh? But Reborn cou-" Before he could finish what he was saying, the said hitman intruded in their conversation. Reborn supposedly came out of nowhere; but actually, he came out from one of his secret passages.

"I didn't say anything about not asking for help," Reborn said childishly and innocently while pouting.

"WHAT?"

"Damn that Reborn. He did it because he knew I was going to stay this way," Tsuna muttered, feeling a heavy weight falling on his head like a ton of rocks.

"Oh. By the way, Gokudera-kun, why are you here? I mean, in _my_ room." _I had asked him that, but that doesn't explain why he's in my room._

"Juudaime's mother was concerened because Juudaime was late to breakfast in the morning, and as your loyal right-hand man, I quickly came to see what happened," Gokudera said proudly with a huge smile of satisfaction plastered on his face.

Tsuna was about to give a nod as a sign that he understood what the silver-haired boy said when something caught his attention.

"Breakfast?" Tsuna asked slowly with his head slightly tilted like a curious child. "What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, sitting in his favourite chair as he sipped his espresso.

"It's that late!" Tsuna walked to his bedside clock, stumbling along the way. "O-Ouch!"

Reborn watched the performance of his useless student with his fedora covering his face because of shame, of course. Gokudera quickly went to help Tsuna.

"And I barely slept this morning..." Tsuna gave a long yawn, "Ne, Reborn... Can I have a day off like yesterday? I mean, I guarantee you that Gokudera-kun also need a break in teaching me Italian lessons." Instead of Reborn, Gokudera was the one who was teaching Tsuna.

"Hm." Reborn looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes under the shadow of his hat, obviously suspecting, but the boy seemed to think only of trivial things like rest and play games. "Fine, Dame-Tsuna, but you'll study tomorrow until midnight."

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine at the thought of having to spend a sleepless night again, but he agreed. After all, he needed this day off.

"I'm going to Yamamoto's house; he wasn't taking the Italian study seriously," The sun arcobaleno announced before leaving the room without any further adieu.

Gokudera looked happily to Tsuna, looking like a puppy ready to walk in the park. Actually, Tsuna could already see his tails wag in excitement.

"So, Juudaime... What are you planning?" he asked, smiling. '_I still can't find anything suspicious, so maybe I can today. Argh! This is that baseball freak's entire fault! How dare he suspect Juudaime?'_

"Um, I need the day off for several reasons." Tsuna walked towards his centre table. In its side was one of the boxes which was fully intact with a stack of papers ready to be read and signed the any time. "I still have to sign some papers. I called Enma-kun to come here today and I promised 'kaa-san yesterday at the dinner that I would do the marketing today."

"Hai! I understand."

Tsuna opened a sealed box, and walked to the mini table. "Then, Juudaime, I'll help you! I'll take half of that stack of papers and read, and then you just have to sign!"'

"Oh! It'll be helpful, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, giving his bright smile which made Gokudera get extremely full and proud of himself.

_'Juudaime is counting on my help. I can't fail!'_ Gokudera took half the stack of papers and started reading them. In a moment, he forgot what he thought a moment ago; the one about being attentive to his boss' steps.

Two hours later, Gokudera took off his glasses and massaged his temples, clearly tired. He laid the last document on the table and handed it to Tsuna, explaining what was going on and gave a positive verdict, and lastly, Tsuna signed it.

"Ahh! We're finally finished, Gokudera-kun! And it's all thanks to your help," Tsuna said, dropping the pen that cost at least one thousand dollars and stretched his arms. "I have to thank you."

"There is no need, Juudaime!" Gokudera said puffing his chest, obviously happy of being useful to his boss. "It's my duty as your right-hand man to help you anytime you need!"

_'Again this talk about right-hand man_.' Tsuna sweatdropped invisibly.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at his bedside clock and saw it was time for lunch, just in time when his stomach growled. The boy immediately turned red. "_Etto_... I think it's lunchtime, Gokudera-kun."

Both went down and found Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta already in the kitchen. Bianchi was in a trip to Italy to seek new poisons, so Gokudera could go quietly into the room without worrying about being surprised by his older half-sister.

They happily ate the delicious meal that Tsuna's mother had prepared. It didn't seem that the peace would be disturbed soon. The brunet can just hope.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato were alone in the brunet's bedroom, only because the current young boss of the Shimon Famiglia still felt intimidated by the Storm Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Famiglia.<p>

Enma and Tsuna were playing a game when Tsuna muttered Enma's name.

"Eh?" The redhead replied, still paying attention to the game, but then he realized that Tsuna had stopped playing and he did the same; effectively pausing the game. "What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

"I-If something bad happened to you, something you couldn't avoid at all costs..." he began softly and timidly, but Enma felt a certain sense of dread and guilt coming from Tsuna, but why? "And you couldn't tell anyone about it because you don't want to worry them, what would you do?" He looked at Enma with an expression of urgency and fear.

_'It's just like I thought... Tsuna-kun is different and for some reason I have this feeling that he is hiding something._'

Enma looked at his friend, trying to figure out why would Tsuna ask him that all of a sudden, but nothing came to his mind... Unless you count an awful feeling that something bad might happen to Tsuna and it terrified him.

If there was something he could help with, he would quickly accept and help because Tsuna was the one who helped him when he most needed and mostly, because Tsuna was the one who understood him. It was Tsuna who protected the weak even if it means he has to fight, and he was the only person Enma could proudly say that he could fight for when something is overwhelming his friend.

"Tsuna-kun, why are you asking me this?" Enma asked Tsuna worriedly. Knowing Tsuna's personality, the brunet surely wouldn't say what was disturbing him because he didn't want his friends to worry about him. "Did something bad happen to you to be asking me that?"

"I-It is nothing, Enma-kun," Tsuna said anxiously, clearly trying to avoid the issue as he realized he couldn't go so far on the topic. "I was just thinking about it, hahaha!" He was getting quite good in 'laughing like Yamamoto style', but this was a sign that he wanted to avoid the topic.

Enma stared at the nervous brunet for a moment and turned his attention to Natsu who was sleeping in his lap. He gave a small smile as he massaged the lion cub's back. However, he still was still thinking about Tsuna who was obviously hiding something, and if his suspicions were right, no one knew what it was.

Not even the sadistic tutor, best hitman in the world, and sun arcobaleno, Reborn, knew anything that was happening with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Enma-kun." Tsuna look at his leaving redhead friend, smiling while the other nodded with an almost unnoticeable smile.<p>

"Yes, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna waited for the boy to go out of sight then entered his house, going to the kitchen. It was late and he still had to go shopping.

"Okaa-san, is that the list?" Tsuna asked, pointing at a huge roll of paper that was on the kitchen table.

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" Nana Sawada looked at his son and smiled, "I decided to make a short list, so I hope you can bring everything."

_'No matter how I look at it... This list is anything but short! _Tsuna shouted inside his mind, looking at the extensive shopping list.

"I've got to go then, it's late," he said, getting the list and putting it in the pants pocket where was also another piece of paper.

"Where is Gokudera-kun?" He looked around and apparently, he wasn't in the living room. "And Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta?"

"Oh, Gokudera-kun said he would take a shower," the young lady said, giving a small laugh.

"Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan and Fuuta-kun are playing in your bedroom," she added casually, not noticing the look of terror on Tsuna's face.

_I-In my bedroom? Argh! It'll be destroyed!_

Tsuna stated that he would come back quickly, and told her mother to not tell Gokudera where he was going or the bomber would follow him. The brunet went out of the house and walked towards a convenience store. After purchasing all items on the list –which ranged from rice to mountains of grape sweets that he was sure Lambo asked-, Tsuna left the store at twenty to seven.

"Honestly! How can Lambo still have perfect teeth even though he eats this many sweets?" Tsuna asked leaning on a wall. He balanced himself to stand firm while holding the full bags because he simply couldn't put them on the ground. He put a hand on his right pants pocket and picked up a crumpled paper. _Looks like I'll have to go by the subway to go to this address then._ He sighed and began walking.

After ten minutes on the train, Tsuna arrived in a neighbourhood he had never passed by in Namimori. It was a neighbourhood with many large and elegant houses, which surprised him as the person he was going to visit could live at one of that houses, he was expecting a small and normal house—but this exceeded his expectations.

He stopped in front of a smaller house but no less beautiful and well cared for, and sighed. He wondered if what he was doing was the right thing, but after a while, he decided. After all, he was already there, so why not continue with it until the end?

Tsuna waited in front of the front door, waiting for someone to answer the bell. The door opened, revealing a person Tsuna known; someone he never expected to meet again in his life—but there was no other way.

"Oya, let's see what we have here." The person gave a smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.~" Still smirking, he said the name as if he was singing, "To what I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Tsuna asked, flashing a smile as well, "Byakuran?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone, firstly I have to thanks to all new followers. Thank you for 'favouriting' his story. Now my apologies, this past week I was really busy with some things and I also got writer's block with my other fanfic and it messed everything. About this chapter... So Byakuran finally made his appearance. The main plot it's beginning to be revealed and you'll know what exactly it is in the next few chapters.

I would appreciate if you review this chapter :3

* * *

><p>This chapter was re-posted and ''betaed'' by <strong><strong><strong>BeArOcKpRiNxEsS <strong>****on: 10-11-11


	11. Hidden Secrets and Final Decision

******This chapter was betaed by BeArOcKpRiNxEsS******

******DISCLAIMER: ******I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_Hidden Secrets and Final Decision_

* * *

><p>Byakuran escorted Tsuna to a secret room located at the basement of his house. The white-haired man turned left into a hallway and stopped in front of a room with a heavy iron door. Tsuna looked at the door suspiciously, frowning as he thought again if he did the right thing to meet the man.<p>

"You're_ not_ being too cautious eh, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked playfully and somewhat sarcastically as he entered the room when Byakuran showed him the way.

"It's never too much to be cautious, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran entered the room and closed the door which made an annoying metallic sound of moving gears. "Never~"

"Do you know why I'm here?" Tsuna asked, looking at Byakuran who sat in a chair in front of him. The man crossed his legs and put his hands under the arms supported.

"I can imagine why," the other replied dryly as he narrowed his eyes, "But you know, at that time, it was nothing more than a whim of mine to save your Rain Guardian."

Tsuna sighed. He was expecting for that kind of answer already.

"And yet, I need you to do more of your _whim_."

Byakuran narrowed his eyes once again, but this time, it was because of his curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

After two minutes explaining, Tsuna could see that Byakuran's eyes grew a fire of excitement and disbelief at the same time. But, of course, he knew Byakuran hid it very well. Tsuna smiled a little bit as he finished speaking and sipped his tea, still looking at the almost imperceptible changes in Byakuran.

After two minutes of explaining, Tsuna could see the very well-hidden excitement and disbelief at Byakuran's eyes. Tsuna smiled slightly as he finished speaking and sipped his tea, still looking at the almost undetectable changes in Byakuran. _Almost._

"Do you really want to do that?" Byakuran asked after a minute of silence, "And what about the others? What about your _friends?_"

Tsuna didn't miss the unpleasant and slightly mocking tone when Byakuran said 'friends'. Still, the brunet didn't say anything; he ignored it as if he didn't hear it.

"I didn't say anything to them," Tsuna replied while looking at the floor with his bangs partially hiding his eyes, "I've caused too many problems, and also, Reborn certainly wouldn't agree if I tell him about my plans."

"Hmmmm." Byakuran seemed to think about it for a bit before answering. "And why should I help? You, who already killed me once in the future?"

"Indeed, I did, and I will never forgive you for the things you did," Tsuna confessed in a serious tone as he stared at the man before him. Tsuna remembered about Yuni and his expression hardened even more, but he remembered his goal and why he was there; it made him relax a little.

"As you know, I'll need your powers, and mostly, your intelligence to do _that_."

Byakuran hummed and smirked, catching some marshmallows and eating few at a time; obviously enjoying the moment more than anything. "You know, there's one thing I didn't understand. Why did you desire to do _that_?"

"I had a dream about a month ago," Tsuna told him darkly, taking another sip of tea, "And my intuition told me that I shouldn't ignore it."

'_And other reasons...' _Tsuna wanted to continue,_ 'but I don't think I should tell Byakuran about that.'_

"Your intuition, eh?" Byakuran laughed and straightened his posture, wanting to hear more of his story. "This is getting interesting. Tell me more."

"In this dream..." Tsuna took about a minute or so to tell Byakuran what he had seen in the dream, telling every single detail. When he finished, Byakuran's expression changed from being surprised to anger.

"You know that it's impossible," Byakuran retorted, regaining his composure, "Your other selves of the other parallel worlds do not-"

"Yeah, I know." Tsuna interrupted, "Only you can communicate with your other selves of other parallel worlds. Do you get what I mean by that?"

"So, what's your point? That my other self of that parallel world helped that other you and I didn't know it?"

"Exactly."

"But this is—"

"Impossible? I don't think so. Otherwise, how else would I have seen it?"

"So that's where I go."

"Yes." Tsuna nodded,"And it turned out to be of your interest, didn't it?"

Byakuran was quiet for a moment but soon gave another of his fox-like smiles. "Yes. After all, no one else should have a highest dream than mine. If I didn't get the _Tri-ni-sette_, no one else can."

"I'm counting on your help, Byakuran."

"Two weeks." Byakuran got up and went to a shelf full of books and rolls of paper. "Come here two weeks from now, same time like now."

He took a paper and read it quickly before winding it back and put it underneath his arm. "Two weeks should be enough for us prepare ourselves, shouldn't it?"

"By the way, Byakuran." Tsuna rose and approached Byakuran. "I request you to don't tell anyone, including Shoichi-kun."

Byakuran gave an amused smile before walking out of the room with Tsuna trailing behind him.

"Oh. Geez, it would be funnier with Sho-chan in this game, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"When I'm already there, you can tell whatever you want to anyone."

Tsuna smiled when Byakuran motioned for him to go at the front. "Until then—"

"Yes~," Byakuran interrupted Tsuna this time. "When the time comes, I will act like my role in the play that was written."

The white orchid's sadistic smile made Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine.

'_Did I do the right thing to trust this guy? But, he's different now. It's just like Yamamoto said. His expression is renewed. He feels... refreshing.'_

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Byakuran asked with an amused expression while he stared at Tsuna who was looking at him doubtfully. "Is there something in my face~?"

He drew a finder across his right check trying to feel something and then slowly ran his finger across his lips. Byakuran smirked at Tsuna's reaction; Tsuna was bright red at the sight.

"N-Nothing," Tsuna said through the door on the front of Byakuran's house, "I'm going now... Yeah. See you in two weeks, Byakuran."

"See ya, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Even with the weight of the bags, Tsuna tried his best to walk as fast as possible away from the house and succeeded. Byakuran watched the scene with a mischievous smile, clearly knowing the reason for the act. Though, he couldn't blame him; they were attentive to the movement of each other.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~", Byakuran called out to him when the brunet crossed the gate of his house; "I know that you were lying. I know it wasn't the true story which made you want _that_."

Tsuna stopped walking, freezing on the spot. He turned to face the once holder of the sky mare ring, feeling astonished, ashamed, and afraid.

"You knew?" he asked slowly, and Byakuran nodded, "So... Why did you agree on helping me?"

"I don't have to tell you why," Byakuran said nonchalantly, shrugging, "I don't also have to tell you my personal reasons."

Tsuna looked at him, feeling a shiver down his spine again at Byakuran's smirk. He searched for any evil intentions, but he didn't find any.

"You…"

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi-kun~!" Byakuran let out a playful laugh, "You don't have to worry about trivial things, or at this rate, you'll get bald~!"

Tsuna blushed, immediately said his goodbye, and ran, making the Millefiore boss laugh again.

"Such a stressed young boy."

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, running to the hall when Tsuna arrived home, "Where were you? You're not hurt, aren't you? What took you so long? Can I carry this-"<p>

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was surprised by the sudden appearance of his Storm Guardian who seemed nervous about the brunet's delay.

"I-I am fine, no need to worry." Tsuna laughed nervously. "S-Seriously, Gokudera-kun."

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you took too long," Nana said as she walked down to Gokudera's side, "Oh! The purchases. Thank you, Tsu-kun"

Tsuna's mother smiled as she took the bags in Tsuna's arms and walked to the kitchen.

"Juudaime, you must be tired. Why not take a hot bath?" Gokudera smiled and gave a way for Tsuna to pass. "The water is already warm."

"Oh. Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled back, suddenly feeling an enormous fatigue and stress on the muscles. "I think I need it."

After the bath, Tsuna joined the others at dinner. As usual, Lambo was making commotion as he asked for more food—or he simply robbed food from the others. I-Pin and Gokudera fought with the little cowboy and Tsuna's mother, Nana, gave a gentle smile as she said that there wasn't more food.

Everything was normal, but Tsuna felt a feeling of emptiness when he looked at the empty chair that was usually occupied by the sadistic hitman, namely, Reborn.

Reborn since he arrived from Italy was teaching Italian to Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi, after all, they also needed to learn it. Gokudera, on the other hand, who was half-Italian, had been responsible for continuing Tsuna's studies. So Tsuna wasn't seeing much Reborn in those days and were rare the moments when they found time to talk. Just like now.

After Reborn arrived from Italy, he started teaching Italian to Ryohei Sasagawa and Takeshi Yamamoto. After all, they also needed to learn it for future use. Gokudera, on the other hand, was a ¾ Italian so he had been responsible for Tsuna's studies.

"Today was tiring." A sigh. "I ended up to not really resting."

"I thought you had asked the day off to rest, baka-Tsuna." Reborn smirked as the lad entered his bedroom to sleep. He was drinking coffee, sitting on the floor, and analyzing some documents the boy had signed earlier at the morning.

"R-Reborn!" The hitman who looked at him while smirking startled Tsuna. "Why didn't you eat dinner with us?"

"I dined at Yamamoto's," Reborn explained with a shrug, "So, why didn't you rest?"

Tsuna looked nervous at Reborn's question – which seemed more like an order for a moment, remembering why he was tired and realized that he couldn't tell why. What could Reborn say if he told him that he went to visit Byakuran?

"Oh, well... This... You know," Tsuna tried his best to explain (lie) but he was out of ideas which made Reborn suspicious, "It's because I had to sign the documents and it was quite tiring, haha!"

He did the 'Yamamoto laugh' to disguise his nervousness but it only increased the distrust of the arcobaleno. "And I also had to shop for my mother!" He added a little bit _too_ quickly.

Reborn looked at him with a calculating gaze, making Tsuna feel a tremor in his legs because he knew that something bad (terrible) would happen if the continued to hide the truth from Reborn,

"I'll sleep now, and do not disturb me, or else," Reborn threatened and lied on the hammock which made Tsuna sweatdrop. He expected a new kind of torture from his tutor.

'_S-Somehow, I'm saved!'_

After ten minutes of waiting and pretending to be asleep, Reborn jumped from his hammock and made sure that the young boss was actually sleeping. When he confirmed that the brunet was already sleeping heavily, probably dude to fatigue, Reborn walked out of the room and headed towards the living room which still had its lights on. It was still early, so someone was probably still awake.

"Oh. It's you, Gokudera." Reborn recognize the superstitious silver-haired boy sitting on the floor, drinking some coffee while reading some stupid book about Unidentified Mysterious Animal or U.M.A.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera was surprised by the presence of the said baby, "Why are you still awake? I thought you already slept! Juudaime also went to his bedroom a while ago."

"It's actually about him that I wanted to talk about," Reborn stated sombrely, walking towards Gokudera, and sat on the floor as well, "Did he said why he was late?"

Gokudera looked confused and gave a puzzled look at Reborn, not understanding the meaning of the question but still shook his head.

"No, he didn't say anything. Why do you ask, Reborn-san?" He frowned. That delay was still bothering him because Tsuna couldn't have taken so long to just do the shopping.

Reborn thought about it for a second. Would it be wise to tell Gokudera his suspicions? That kid could do more confusion than necessary, but in the end, Reborn decided to tell. He might as well have his help.

"That fool," Reborn staryed, hiding his face under the shadow of his fedora. "He's clearly hiding something."

"Eh?" Gokudera blinked, confused by what Reborn had said. _Hiding? So Juudaime was really hiding something from us? How? Why?_ "R-Reborn-san... What do you mean by 'hiding something'?" _Do I really want to know the meaning of those words?_

"I mean what I say," Reborn said exasperatedly, "Dame-Tsuna, your boss, is hiding something big from us... From all of us."

'_J-Juudaime is hiding something from us?'_ Gokudera thought as he felt a tremendous feeling of dread wash over him when Reborn said those words. Everything was difficult for him to understand; even it had a simple meaning. Those words meant that his boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the man he trusted the most, didn't trust them. Gokudera just couldn't believe it. He can't understand.

"Tsuna had been acting strangely for a while now," Reborn explained, bringing Gokduera out of his thoughts, "I thought it was just my imagination, but today was the last straw."

The holder of the sun pacifier remembered Tsuna acting nervously when they had met in his bedroom moments ago and it made him angry that he didn't know what the cause of it is. He hated not knowing something.

"He is definitely hiding something, and if my suspicions are correct, it is not a good thing. I need to figure it out soon," he added.

Gokudera looked admiringly at Reborn, because if he were he for look for any suspicious thing, for sure he would find what Juudaime was hiding.

"I need to figure it out soon," Reborn muttered to himself softly, "Before it would be too late."

Reborn meant for it to not to be heard, but Gokudera did and it caused him fear.

'_I will find out your secret, dame-Tsuna._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait! I was quite surprised when I read the chapter 357 last week because it reminded me about this chapter of UWI, which was written long ago. Anyway, I have to thank BeArOcKpRiNxEsS for her excellent job betaing this last two chapters—without her this chapter could get pretty messy.

The next chapter will take at least two weeks to be published, then, please, bear with me :D


	12. Fake Smiles

****Thank you for waiting paciently for his chapter, I hope you do enjoy reading it and thank you for all the favourites! And thank you Sora no hono KHR for reviewing, I appreciate it very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and soon (a few more chapters) we all will know what is the terrible secret that Tsuna have been hidding with all his might.****

****And of course, thank you BeArOcKpRiNEsS for beta-in! I'm really grateful for your help :3****

* * *

><p>"<strong><strong>Speaking in Italian<strong>**."

"Speaking in Japanese."

'_Thoughts.'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters, but Amano Akira does.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Fake Smiles_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked at the paper on his hands and frowned. He held the paper closer to him and with a small growl, he banished it away. He looked at Gokudera who was waiting <em>im<em>patiently in front of him with an angry face. The baseball star player gave a carefree smile and laid the paper softly on the table.

"**Sorry, I don't understand the meaning of this sentence**," he admitted in Italian and then gave out a carefree chuckle.

"Damn you!" Gokudera shouted, losing his self-composure. His left eye blinked and twitched in nervousness which meant that he was at the limit of his patience. "Don't say you _don't_ understand!_ Try_ to understand!"

_'Gah! Why do I have to tutor this brainless Yamamoto?'_ Gokudera asked himself, feeling that agreeing to Reborn-san had been his fault.

Gokudera sighed, controlling his anger for the umpteenth time of that day and gave a death stare to Yamamoto who, in result, trembled slightly.

"Listen to me!" The silver-haired lad looked Yamamoto intensely. "Listen to me because I won't repeat it again!"

The Storm Guardian exasperatedly took the paper and began to explain everything that the sword freak would need to know.

"Ah! I understand!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily, "Thank you, Gokudera!"

"Tch."

Yamamoto looked at the paper for a few seconds, glad to finally understand the sentence in Italian. Suddenly, a thought he had wanted to avoid thinking in the past few days flashed in his mind.

"Gokudera…" he called out the other boy who was once again muttering _colorful words_ because of his bad luck, "About Tsuna… Do you think that Tsuna is really hiding something from us?"

He lowered his head when he asked and look at his owned hands that were clenching his knees quite painfully. "I thought so… but, hearing that from the kid that Tsuna is really hiding something from _all _of us… I don't like it."

Gokudera sent a surprised glare to Yamamoto since the Rain Guardian hadn't expressed any opinion about what Reborn told him. When the hitman explained about whatever big secret Tsuna was hiding, Yamamoto simply remained silent with an unreadable expression as Reborn and Gokudera stared at him. Somehow, Gokudera knew that Yamamoto was feeling guilty for not being able to find what Tsuna was supposedly hiding. Frankly, he felt somewhat the same, but…

"Whatever it is that Juudaime is hiding from us, I believe... no, I'm sure he had a very special reason for him to do so!" Gokudera said confidently and Yamamoto smiled at his friend's antics.

He suddenly remembered something. "That kid must be trying to find out what Tsuna is hiding at the moment, right?"

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah."

It had been four days since Gokudera switched places with Reborn in teaching Italian to Yamamoto and Ryohei, and in those four days, he was also trying to find the secret of the young boss. To give an excuse to Tsuna, Reborn said that the brunet wasn't required to take classes for a while because he had already advanced incredibly in class which wasn't actually a complete lie. He really advanced in learning with the _help_ of Reborn's Spartan methods when they were still staying at the Vongola HQ in Italy.

Now that Reborn was free from teaching, he could look for more clues closely.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked aimlessly around the shopping district of Namimori as he thought of the recent actions that Reborn and his guardiansfriends were doing in the last days. He let out a long sigh and messed his fluffy brown hair with his right hand.

_'Perhaps... Reborn said something to them.'_

He stopped walking in front of a candy store which Kyoko and Haru usually liked to spend their days of 'consideration' once a month and he felt a pain in the chest because once again, he would be doing something that could wipe out the peace of the innocent girls.

He, the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia, had promised before the battle with the Shimon Famiglia to never put them in danger again- and that's what he kept on doing so far. The battles that Tsuna and his guardians experienced in the last two years were all kept in secret from the people who he would never put in the firing line because he could no longer make the same mistake that the future him had caused. He couldn't repeat the error in his timeline, because any small mistakes could be enough to kill them.

The brunet walked away from the store with a sad look in his big brown caramel eyes, but if you look closely, you could see his dying will; his resolution.

_'I can't let my friends drop their smiles!'_ he thought with assurance, _'I just have to wait few more days and I'll be able to solve all the mess before anyone finds it. I can't let them be in danger again. I definitely **won't**, even if it means I have to hide the truth from everyone until the very end.'_

Little did he know that not so far away from him, onyx eyes attentively and curiously watched every expression he made.

Reborn amusedly grumbled, watching the serious look that the boy made. "It's enough of these games because if you still kept the way things are, it'll be too late. Right, Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Namimori, three men and a woman were standing around a table full of different papers in a dark room, talking quietly.<p>

"**Why don't we just attack already? It had already been more than a month since Tsunayoshi Sawada became the new boss of Vongola!**" a man exclaimed. He had light brown hair, eagle-like eyes and a thick aura surrounded him.

"**There's a reason for everything, Democrito**," a young man retorted with a cold voice and his almost-reddish eyes narrowed as he smirked, "**There's no need to hurry. After two months of observing the movements of that child, we know what exactly he will do tomorrow. I know exactly when we have to attack him, and I know he's not completely vulnerable. _Yet._ Let him be completely broken to the point that he would have nightmares about _that_.**"

"**But Mr. Cappellari! The other families are starting to get impatient**," a woman with short blond hair with slightly covered green eyes said, "**This way, we**-"

"**As I've said, my dear Bianca.**" Cappellari smirked again. "**There's nothing to worry about. I already know when we'll show ourselves.**"

He walked from the table to a TV screen where they could see Tsuna walking through the shopping district of Namimori. Cappellari looked at the TV screen for a moment before giving a demonic laugh. "**Now, about the other families, let them start to get impatient! I don't care! We don't need them anyways.**"

The only woman of the group gulped nervously. Her boss always did the unnecessary.

"**I'll give that boy's life a week and a half**," the man continued, "**I want you to be ready by then, Democrito.**"

"**I'm always ready whenever you need me**," the man called Democrito answered coldly.

The last man who remained silent the whole time watched their discussion quietly before Mr. Cappellari turned to face him.

"**Raphael, you'll also accompany him. We cannot give any mercy to that Vongola boy.**"

"**As you wish, Mr. Cappellari**," Raphael solemnly said.

"**Very soon, that loathsome family will fall by our hands!**" Cappellari smirked once again. He passed a hand through his black hair and elegantly put them away from his forehead.

"**We, who were once allies of the Vongola before Vongola Settimo cut our ties and mislabelled us as enemies**,-" he clenched his fist tightly, causing his nails to cut the palm of his hands and blood ran down on them. "-**and I, as the Sixth Stagnazi, will never forgive them!**"

With that, the TV screen behind him exploded. No one in the room was impressed but nobody dared to say a word. They knew the temper of their boss when he was angry and there was only one thing to do to avoid making things worst; it was to keep quiet.

"**Especially because this little game is so fun.**" Cappellari grinned, adjusting his black suit. "**I bet that Tsunayoshi Sawada feel the same as me after that one particular night a month ago in Palermo.**"

* * *

><p>"VOOOOOOOOOOI! How many times do I fucking have to repeat it? It's GI, not GUI!" Gokudera yelled, surprising Yamamoto who blinked several times, "Put this already inside that small brain of yours, you baseball maniac!"<p>

"Maa maa, Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed, waving his hands over his face. "There's no need for stress! It's just that Italian had many different pronunciations that Japanese don't have! Haha."

"Oh, and why did you shout like Squalo?" he added.

A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead and tch-ed, ignoring the question of the other. The truth was that he also didn't know why he did that.

"Just hurry up and translate the next sentence from Japanese to Italian!" The silver-haired boy looked at another direction, trying his best to avoid losing his temper once again just by looking at Yamamoto.

_'Honestly. Why did Reborn-san have to give this job to me? It's true that as Juudaime's right-hand man, I have to do whatever I can to help the family, but of all people, why it had to be this stupid Yamamoto? Even that other freak was smarter!'_ He paused for a moment and frowned. _'No... wait! What am I talking about? I'm overestimating that Shibaku-atama too much. He's even worse than Yamamoto!'_

He was too busy thinking that he didn't realize that the raven boy was calling him for a minute already.

"Gokudera?"

"What?"

Yamamoto placed a paper in front of his eyes. He looked at it and started to read all the answers. As he read the sentences that were supposed to be translated, his eyes began to bulge out.

"What the hell is this?"

The ¾ Italian released all the stress he was holding him by shouting a thousands of profanities to Yamamoto who actually didn't even know that most of them really existed.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna walked out of the busy street of the shopping district while thinking about his friends with a small smile, a voice coming from his front made him stop.<p>

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side like a curious child. She smiled and ran towards the brunet who looked confusedly at her. "I knew it! It's really Tsuna-kun!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" Haru gave a smile as she went to Kyoko's side. "What are you doing here? Where are Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san?"

The so-called future wife of Tsuna looked around, but saw that neither Yamamoto nor Gokudera was around. She looked back at Tsuna who was still looking at the two girls with a confused look.

Tsuna blinked three times to confirm that scene was real. After making sure that the girls in front of him was really the girls who he was thinking about moments ago, he forced a smiled and greeted them.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" he exclaimed cheerfully, already feeling an early yearning of the two girls before he leave, "Oh, and Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun aren't with me. They're probably in their homes."

He gave a sad smile; something that both of the girls noted as they both exchanged worried glances.

"Reborn-kun told us that Tsuna-kun is sad lately," Kyoko commented with a worried look and Haru, who was beside her, gave a slight nod. "We are concerned, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna look surprised at Kyoko and Haru, not knowing what to say to them. "R-Reborn said that?"

Kyoko nodded slowly with a sad look. "Hai."

"So we were actually thinking of going to Tsuna-san's house to cheer you up!" the other exclaimed cheerfully with a real smile plastered on her face.

"H-Haru…." He muttered, and once again, not knowing what he should say nor do. Still, he was EXTREMELY happy for the concern of the two girls, and he felt fortunate for having such great friends—it was almost overwhelming to continue lying to them.

_'But there's no other way, right?'_

"What are you doing here anyways?" Tsuna stared at them, curious.

Both of the girls realized that Tsuna wanted to change the subject, but neither commented on it. They knew he had a strong reason for him to keep a secret and they don't want to force him. They would wait until the brunet started to feel comfortable to open up to them about it because they didn't want him to feel a huge weight once again for having a secret to tell; just like he had when they went to the future.

"We were going to our favorite cake shop!" Kyoko gave a soft smile, temporarily forgetting the sad smile Tsuna had given earlier. "Haru-chan came with me. We were also planning to buy a candy for Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna smiled, but his smile wasn't as bright and welcoming as it did before. It was an empty smile, and the two girls could see it.

_'Tsuna-kun…'  
>'Tsuna-san…'<em>

The girls of the Vongola Decimo's life looked concerned at the brunet. _'Please, don't make that fake smile again.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna closed the door of their house behind him and walked slowly to the kitchen.<p>

"Okaa-san?" he called out. The young lady, who was checking up on the three children looked at her son and smiled fondly.

"Tsu-kun! Where were you? Dinner is already cold."

"I was walking around," he answered with a faint smile, sitting on one of the chairs. He looked at his 'siblings' and smiled. It was a true and gentle smile; the smile that was hard for him to do nowadays.

Nana looked at the scene and smiled as well. It had been a while since she last seen her son smile like that, and contrary to popular belief, she is not that dense to not notice it. Lately, she found him depressed and serious, totally unlike his cheerful yet clumsy son.

Tsuna laid his head onto his arms at the table and yawned. Quietly, he muttered, "I want to take a nap, 'kaa-san."

Even though it was soft and silent, his mother was able to hear it. The young boss gave another genuine smile and closed his eyes. "It's so nice and peaceful, and if I could, I would like to stay like this forever…-" No matter how hard he tried to stop the tears, it still flowed from his eyes. "-ne, 'kaa-san?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun," Nana assured him as she gently rest her hand at the top of Tsuna's head and gently scratched the boy's scalp. She gave a tender and motherly look at the brunet and caressed his brown locks. She was so concentrated on making her son feel better that she didn't notice the presence of the two men at the door. (It's not that she would notice crucial things anyways.)

Reborn and Iemitsu Sawada looked at the scene worriedly and decided not to interrupt the mother-and-son moment by sneaking quietly to the CEDEF leader's bedroom upstairs. When they arrived at the room, Reborn silently locked the door and looked at the other.

"What do you think, Iemitsu?"

The said man's lips became a straight line and answered, "He was acting quite weird down there."

Reborn said nothing. Something had drawn his attention, and Iemitsu doesn't seem concerned at all.

"He acted like someone who's about to go into a battlefield," he continued, making his right arm to support his head while the other opened a bottle of bear. He took a sip and waited for Reborn's response.

"I'm thinking the same," Reborn admitted, hiding his face with his fedora. Now, not only Tsuna was acting a bit strange lately, but his father as well. The chief leader of CEDEF didn't seem to act normally. "He was acting strangely since the inheritance ceremony."

"Since then, huh?" Iemitsu drank another from his beer and looked thoughtfully at the hitman. "Were you able to find something?"

His eyes were serious, but even so, it was also accompanied with some indifference—as if urging Reborn to a lost cause.

"I'm almost sure it must be something related with certain documents that only the boss could access," the hitman said, frowning. He couldn't believe that he was one step behind dame-Tsuna. _THE_ dame-Tsuna! "If that was it, then neither you nor I can look at them."

Venturing a guess, even though he doubted it would solve their problem, Iemitsu voiced out his opinion. "What if we speak with the Ninth?"

Reborn clicked his tongue in disgust. He didn't want to say it, but it's the reality of the world they're living in. "Your son if the boss now. We couldn't access those documents without his permission. Even with the Ninth's approval, we couldn't see them."

"Then the situation is pretty bad, my friend," Iemitsu concluded with a sigh. Reborn looked at him, examining every expressions and actions that the man made. "Anyways, I'm here to investigate as well."

Reborn hummed in agreement and lowered his fedora to cover his eyes. He had a strange feeling that he had to find the answers all by himself, even if Iemitsu was here with him.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tsuna peacefully slept with a soft smile on his face. Nana looked at her son and the other three, and with a gently look, she said, "Kids grow up so fast, ne?"

She giggled as she put her hands on the table and laid her head on them; just like what Tsuna did. In a few minutes, Nana had also dozed off with both hands tenderly holding Tsuna and Fuuta's small arms which were closer to her than Lambo's or I-pin's.

The scene was a rare one to see; it was peaceful and soothing. It was impossible for anyone to not smile if they saw the five people sleeping peacefully on the kitchen table.

_If only this calm environment would last longer…_

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this chapter took me some time and mostly because of my lazyness, I must say. But mostly due to some circumstances such as university's exams and writer's block <strong>- even though I already know what will happen in every next chapter, I still don't know how I <em>should <em>write it. There are another reasons, of course. **I am very busy writing more stories, which I would like to have the chance to publish here. **Anyway, it was not only me, my **beta reader was very busy due to school's matters too. We both were busy. SIGH.**********

**So, ****I tried to put as many characters as I could, because only writing about Tsuna is boring and we have to see as the other characters are thinking about Tsuna's change. Honestly, I think that this chapter is by far the best because we can see how Tsuna is affected by some thing he did while he was still in Italy and how the plot will develop from now on. I hope Tsuna wasn't too OCC.**

**If you like this chapter let your review, it's very good reading what you think :)**


End file.
